El Misterio de las Runas
by Kirhava
Summary: Lily Evans sólo quiere una vida tranquila y ser buena en lo que hace. James Potter aún no sabe qué es lo que quiere hacer con su vida. La aventura comienza para ambos cuando Lily empieza a soñar con unas misteriosas runas que marcarán sus futuros.
1. El Sueño

_**Disclaimer:** _Sólo el argumento de esta historia me pertenece. Los personajes o lugares que reconozcan fueron creados por JK Rowling, y los derechos no sé bien a quien le pertenecen, pero creo que la idea queda clara: no gano nada.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 1:**__** El Sueño**_

-¿Qué tal, Evans? – saludó James Potter, un joven de cabello revuelto, mientras se acomodaba las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

'Evans' era una chica con el cabello rojo oscuro y unos intensos ojos verde esmeralda que no se movieron del sitio al que apuntaban, como si no hubiera escuchado el saludo. Sólo la delataba la fuerza con que apretó los libros que llevaba contra su pecho.

Ambos estaban cerca de la entrada del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Lily Evans había quedado en encontrarse allí con sus amigas, a quienes estaba esperando en ese momento para ir a cenar y James no había perdido la oportunidad de hablarle al descubrirla sola.

-Escucha, mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade, y me preguntaba si… - empezó James sin notar que Lily ni siquiera lo había mirado.

-No. – interrumpió Lily.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera me has dejado acabar! – se quejó James. – Es solo una cita, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, ni nada parecido…

Lily siguió mirando hacia las escaleras por las que esperaba que aparecieran sus amigas en cualquier momento, y suspiró sonoramente.

Al ver que la chica no diría nada, James se revolvió el cabello con frustración y miró hacia donde ella lo hacía con tanta insistencia.

Por las escaleras aparecieron dos chicas caminando apresuradamente y conversando en voz baja.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que si la dejábamos sola mucho rato se las arreglaría para meterse en una situación incómoda. – puntualizó una de las dos cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca para ser oídas. Tenía el cabello corto y ondulado y unos vivaces ojos claros.

-Yo no oigo gritos, ni veo que ninguno de los dos tenga su varita en la mano; así que diría que sin nosotras, Lily es incluso más sensata que cuando la acompañamos, Mary. – le respondió su acompañante, una joven de cabello oscuro y liso, recogido en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro de manera casual. - ¿Cómo te fue con Slughorn, Lily?

-Oh, estuvo tan bien como esperaba, Daph. Solo me dejó cuidando, junto con Severus Snape, unas pociones experimentales que estaba haciendo y desapareció hasta el final de la detención. Espero que la próxima semana sea así también– respondió Lily alegremente.

-¿Detención? ¿Tu? – preguntó James incrédulo.

-No es tu problema, Potter. – respondieron Lily y su amiga Daphne en tono agresivo.

-¿Dónde dejaste a tus amigos, Potter? – saludó Mary tranquilamente.

-No lo sé, Mary. Estaba entrenando en el campo de Quidditch, así que supongo que los veré en la cena. – respondió James con amabilidad. - ¿Puedes explicarme que es esto de la detención a Lily?

-Olvídalo, Potter. Tendrás que encontrar otra forma de averiguarlo. – le respondió Mary, que, aunque lo trataba con dureza, no sentía el mismo odio que sus amigas por él.

Después de esto las chicas entraron al gran comedor juntas, empezando una conversación sobre el castigo de Lily y cómo el profesor Slughorn, que tenía preferencia por ella, había intercedido para que no fuera tan severo.

-¿Alguien sabe por qué Evans estaba en detención esta tarde? – preguntó James a modo de saludo cuando vio acercarse a sus tres amigos.

-¿Evans? ¿Lily Evans? ¿La prefecta? ¿En detención? – preguntó Sirius Black, un atractivo joven de cabello negro y ojos grises.

-Eso dije, Sirius. Y me sorprendió tanto como a ti. Por eso estaba preguntando. – le respondió James.

-Supongo que habrás escuchado mal. ¿Quién te lo dijo? – preguntó Peter Pettigrew, un chico rubio y bajito.

-Ella. – respondió James. Al ver las miradas incrédulas de sus amigos, aclaró: - Hablaba de eso con sus amigas mientras yo estaba cerca.

-La atraparon en la biblioteca, mientras devolvía un libro que había tomado, sin autorización, de la sección prohibida. Ahora tiene que ir cada miércoles en la tarde a ayudarle a Slughorn con lo que necesite. – respondió Remus Lupin después de que todos sus amigos quedaron en silencio. Remus tenía el cabello de color castaño cenizo, era el más alto de los cuatro y tenía siempre el aspecto de estar muy cansado.

-¡Novatos! – exclamo Sirius en tono de burla. – Con los cientos de libros que hemos consultado nosotros en la sección prohibida y nunca hemos sido atrapados.

-Pero ella no cuenta con La Capa. – defendió James con orgullo.

-Y supongo que es la primera regla del colegio que ha roto en los 5 años que llevamos aquí. – agregó Peter.

-Se sorprenderían si la conocieran un poco más. – dijo Remus, que era el único que se llevaba bien con la chica desde que a ambos les habían dado el cargo de prefectos de su casa, Griffindor. – Ella no rompe reglas por placer como ustedes… nosotros. Lo hace cuando siente que hay un buen motivo. Me pregunto qué sería tan importante como para que se arriesgara tanto…

-¡Oh, vamos! Tal vez simplemente quería profundizar más en el ensayo de Defensa que tenemos que entregar para mañana. – se burló Sirius.

-¿Es para mañana? – preguntó Peter con voz aguda y algo alarmado.

Sirius asintió con cara de circunstancia.

-¡Y yo ni siquiera he empezado!.¡14 pulgadas sobre las auras protectoras!

-Peter… - llamó Remus sin ser escuchado.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no voy a quedarme a cenar. Me voy ya mismo a trabajar en eso… no puedo bajar aún más mis notas con la profesora Schackelbolt.

-Peter… - volvió a llamar Remus, obteniendo el mismo resultado, mientras Peter se alejaba murmurando para sí cosas como "no voy a poder dormir hoy". Cuando Peter hubo desaparecido escaleras arriba, Remus le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Sirius. - ¿No crees que deberías ir a decirle que ese ensayo no hay que entregarlo hasta la próxima semana?

James y Sirius se rieron con ganas durante unos minutos y sólo cuando pudieron tomar aire nuevamente, James le respondió a Remus.

-Se lo tiene bien merecido por no poner atención en clase y por no escucharte hace un momento, ¿no? Estuviste a punto de decírselo.

Remus asintió sonriendo y los tres entraron al gran comedor, donde el resto de los alumnos ya había empezado a cenar.

- 0 -

-Miren, ahí viene la cobarde Evans. – anunció James con desprecio.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Lily había terminado con su detención donde Slighorn y ahora tenía una nueva. La profesora McGonagall había sido muy clara en que tenía que buscar a Lupin, quien también estaba castigado, para variar, para que le dijera qué tenían que hacer. Ahora se encontraban todos en la sala común de Griffindor y los chicos estaban sentados frente al fuego cuando Lily había entrado buscando a Remus.

-¿Cobarde? – preguntó Lily enfadada. Lo último que quería era acercarse a ese grupo de tontos después de haber escuchado como planeaban humedecer la maleta de Snape para estropearle la tarea de Astrología, un mapa estelar muy complicado que sabían por Remus que había terminado esa tarde en la biblioteca después de muchas horas de trabajo.

-Sí. Así se llama a las personas que atacan a los demás por la espalda y sin motivo. – respondió James también enfadado.

-¿Por la espalda y sin motivo? – repitió Lily sin dar crédito a sus oídos. – ¿Por qué me suena parecido a lo que tu intentabas hacerle a Snape? Yo sólo estaba haciendo lo que una prefecta tiene que hacer: evitar enfrentamientos entre los estudiantes.

-No tiene comparación. Además, no sé de donde sacaste la idea de que esa es la tarea de un prefecto, si incluso te ganaste una detención por ello. Y enviar a un estudiante a la enfermería suena como un 'enfrentamiento' entre estudiantes. Cobarde. – respondió James mordazmente, empezando a levantar la voz.

-Y para tu información, _Quejicus_ sí nos ha hecho algo: existir. – intervino Sirius, haciendo que James riera y chocara las palmas con él.

-Te merecías mucho más que unas cuantas costillas rotas… - empezó Lily. Recordó cómo, mientras salían de clase de encantamientos, había escuchado los planes de los chicos, y, al ver a James sacar su varita cuando Snape pasaba cerca de ellos, había sido más rápida y le había lanzado un _Expelliarmus_ más fuerte de lo que planeaba a Potter, haciendo que éste saliera volando hacia la pared y se diera un buen golpe. Resultado: James inconsciente y con 5 costillas rotas, y una detención de un mes entero para Lily de parte de la profesora McGonagall, que llegó justo en ese momento.

-¿Querías algo de nosotros, Evans? – cortó Peter Pettigrew, que había estado junto a sus amigos hasta ese momento sin pronunciar palabra, haciendo que todos lo miraran enfadados. Él sostuvo la mirada de cada uno de los 3 y agregó: - Lo que ocurrió esta tarde ya pasó. No ganaremos nada peleándonos por eso y Evans ya tiene suficientes detenciones este año como para necesitar buscarse más problemas; chicos, no es de caballeros andar por ahí peleándose con una dama.

Sirius abrió la boca para mandarlo a callar, pero Lily, que había comprendido la sensatez de su argumento decidió terminar con aquello.

-Necesito hablar con Lupin, Pettigrew. Ahora que lo pienso, no ha aparecido en todo el día… ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo? – Los tres chicos se movieron incómodos.

-No se sentía bien y tuvo que ir a la enfermería. – respondió Sirius con vos insegura. Remus Lupin era el único del grupo, que se hacía llamar Los Merodeadores, con quien Lily se llevaba medianamente bien, por lo que ella se preocupó al oír esa respuesta.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó sin molestarse en ocultar la inquietud en su voz, lo que disipó todo el resentimiento de James por lo ocurrido hacía unas horas en el pasillo.

-Sí. Pero Madame Pomfrey decidió dejarlo en observación durante toda la noche. – respondió amablemente.

-Bien, aún tengo media hora antes del toque de queda. Iré a verlo. – respondió Lily, aunque no mostró ninguna intención de salir de la habitación.

-¡No! No… - se apresuró a llamarla Peter, pero cuando tuvo su atención ya no supo que más decir.

-Pomfrey ni siquiera nos permitió a nosotros acompañarlo… ya sabes cómo es ella. – ayudó Sirius.

-Así es. Entonces es mejor que no pierdas la ida, Evans. Espera hasta mañana. – Terminó James.

Lily asintió distraídamente y, dando por terminada la conversación, se alejó hacia la ventana. Miró hacia el cielo, donde pudo, a pesar de las nubes, ver la luna llena que brillaba, y suspiró nuevamente.

-Evans. – James se había acercado a ella sigilosamente y ahora estaba mucho más cerca de lo necesario. – Si lo que deseabas era consultarle su horario de detención, él esta yendo todos los martes y los jueves a partir de las 6:00 pm a la biblioteca. Supongo que no tenías otros planes, entonces puedes ir con él a partir de mañana. – le dijo en un tono ronco y seductor. – y después de eso, si no estás muy cansada, podrías acompañarme a…

-Olvídalo, Potter. – le respondió ella alejándose nuevamente enfadada. – Saldría con todo Slytherin antes que contigo.

Lily subió las escaleras de dos en dos mientras escuchaba a su espalda las burlas de Black y Pettigrew hacia Potter, que había sido rechazado públicamente una vez más.

- 0 -

Lily se despertó de golpe y se sentó en su cama mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente, cubierta de sudor frío. Se sentía débil y algo mareada, como cada vez que soñaba algo 'importante'. Como había aprendido a hacer desde su segundo año, se concentró en no dejar que ningún pensamiento ensuciara sus recuerdos, se inclinó hacia un lado y sacó un pequeño libro de pasta de cuero café y una pluma del cajón de su mesa de noche. Tomó su varita y con un _Lumos _susurrado tuvo suficiente luz.

"_21 de octubre de 1975._

_Camino en pijama por los pasillos del colegio, en la noche. Estoy perdida. Hay una oscuridad muy grande detrás de mí. No sé a dónde me dirijo hasta que llego a una bifurcación. Un camino está iluminado, tomo el otro. _

_Remus Lupin está a mi lado. Ambos tenemos el uniforme puesto y caminamos por la biblioteca._

_Me dice: 'A veces, abriendo la tapa de un libro, puedes iniciar una gran aventura'. Llegamos a una mesa iluminada, con un libro muy viejo encima. Lo abro y descubro dibujadas unas runas muy antiguas. No las entiendo. En la parte interna de la tapa encuentro MI runa. Levanto la mirada y Lupin ya no está, al fondo está 'Él', como intentando pasar una barrea invisible. No quiero que la cruce. Intenta decirme algo, pero no lo escucho. Vuelvo a abrir el libro y lo miro largamente, como si solo por mirarlo fuera a entender. Cuando lo levanto algo se desencadena. Lo sé, solamente lo sé."_

Después de terminar de escribir, Lily cerró el libro suavemente, lo apuntó con su varita y susurró un encantamiento.

-¿Lily? – Daphne corrió los pesados doseles de la cama de Lily con suavidad y se sentó en la cama con cara preocupada. - ¿Ocurrió de nuevo?

Lily la miró y asintió. Tomó su varita nuevamente y lanzó un hechizo silenciador para poder hablar con ella tranquilamente, sin despertar a Mary.

-¿Lo escribiste todo?.¿Pudiste recordarlo? –preguntó Daphne mirando el libro entre las manos de su amiga.

Ella asintió nuevamente.

-¿Puedo leerlo?

Lily asintió por tercera vez y le entregó el libro. Daphne lo recibió con reverencia y pasó las hojas hasta encontrar la última página escrita. En ella se podía leer la fecha actual, pero debajo solo había una lista de ingredientes para alguna poción desconocida. Daphne miró a su amiga con una ceja levantada. Lily sonrió a modo de disculpa y le dijo:

-Morfeo.

Daphne tomó su propia varita y tocando el libro con ella repitió la palabra, haciendo que apareciera ante ella lo que Lily acababa de escribir, más los muchos escritos que había consignado en el libro desde su segundo año. Leyó detenidamente el sueño que acababa de tener su amiga y suspiró con resignación.

-Para variar no entiendo nada. ¡Hay tantas interpretaciones posibles! – exclamó con vehemencia.

Lily la miró nerviosa. Su amiga sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Si ocurre algo, ¿me lo contarás? – le preguntó.

Lily asintió por última vez en esa noche.

-Nuevamente esta 'él', ¿aún no has descubierto de quien se trata? - preguntó Daphne consciente de que obtendría la misma respuesta de siempre y seguiría sin creérsela.

Como su amiga esperaba, Lily negó con la cabeza, pero sin mirarla a los ojos.

Daphne, sabiendo que su Lily no volvería a conciliar el sueño, decidió que al menos ella sí descansaría lo que quedaba de la noche. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lily y, después de abrazarla con fuerza, intentando transmitirle algo de tranquilidad, se dirigió a su cama.

Lily esperó hasta que su amiga se acostó y un momento más para darle tiempo de dormirse. Luego se levantó de la cama sigilosamente, se puso una bata sobre el pijama, tomó un libro de su mesa de noche y salió hacia la sala común.

Al llegar abajo se sentó frente al fuego y aunque tenía el libro abierto entre las piernas, se quedó mirando las llamas pensativamente.

Desde que tenía memoria, Lily había tenido ese tipo de sueños. Aunque ella nunca había creído realmente en la adivinación, sí creía en sus sueños. Siempre eran confusos y muchas veces no llegaban a cumplirse –o sí lo hacían, pero ella no se enteraba- pero en ocasiones ella se encontraba viviendo una situación como si fuera un _déja vu_, sabiendo que pocas noches antes había soñado algo parecido. Al principio sólo se daba cuenta cuando ya habían ocurrido las cosas, y pensaba que había imaginado soñarlo y que no lo había soñado realmente. Al empezar sus estudios en Hogwarts, los sueños se habían hecho más frecuentes y más oscuros, si era posible. A veces soñaba con lugares y personas de Hogwarts o Hogsmeade y no era tan terrible, pero otras veces veía hombres con capuchas negras y máscaras blancas en forma de calavera, reunidos en lugares desolados y hablando de cosas espeluznantes. Incluso, algunas veces había visto como morían las personas, de modo que con el tiempo había empezado a temerle a la hora de ir a la cama.

Daphne, que tenía el sueño más ligero que Mary, y era mucho más perceptiva, había notado las recurrentes pesadillas de su amiga, hasta que un día en segundo año la había confrontado. Lily al principio había temido decirle que pensaba que soñaba con el futuro, pero entonces su amiga le había propuesto que escribiera sus sueños, con la intención de que se desahogara sin tener que confiarle algo que no parecía dispuesta a contarle a nadie. Muchas veces Lily esperaba hasta tener tiempo para escribir, y se decepcionaba al descubrir que había olvidado gran parte del contenido del sueño.

Así, llegó el día en que Lily soñó con un accidente durante una clase de herbología en el que una de las bromas de los Merodeadores salía mal y terminaba con Mary gravemente lastimada en la enfermería. Después de que todo ocurrió, corrió a su habitación y le enseñó el libro a Daphne con manos temblorosas. Su amiga había prometido guardar el secreto y se había dedicado a investigar entre sus familiares –ya que ella era la única no hija de muggles entre las tres- qué sabían sobre las premoniciones en los sueños. Resultó ser una habilidad bastante extraña y molesta que tenían muy pocos magos, ya que en general sólo predecían hechos graves donde la vida de alguien importante para el mago en cuestión estaba en peligro. El problema era que resultaba muy difícil reconocer las premoniciones de verdaderos sueños, de forma que no se podía alterar el destino fácilmente.

Otra cosa que molestaba a Lily era que desde que había conocido a James, el día que llegó a Hogwarts, él había estado presente en la mayoría de sus sueños; aún cuando en casi ninguno tenía un propósito en especial, como en el de esa noche, donde había intentado decirle algo a través de una barrera invisible. Ella sentía eso como una especie de invasión a su vida por parte del chico, y eso había contribuido a que lo odiara con tanta intensidad desde el principio.

Lily finalmente se concentró en el libro que sostenía en su regazo y pasó el resto de la noche leyendo.

Poco después del amanecer el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió. Lily, sorprendida, decidió fingir que se había quedado dormida leyendo, por si alguien la encontraba, para no tener que dar explicaciones, pero nadie entró.

- 0 -

Horas más tarde, después de almorzar con sus amigas, Lily finalmente encontró a Remus, que había faltado a las clases de la mañana.

-¿Te sientes bien, Lupin? – le preguntó incluso antes de saludarlo. Él asintió, aunque su cuerpo y su mirada delataban un gran cansancio y debilidad. – Te ves… enfermo. ¿Estás seguro de que ya deberías haber salido de la enfermería?

-Estoy mucho mejor, no te preocupes. Ya me acostumbré a lidiar con esto. – le respondió Remus, refiriéndose a su "frágil salud" de la que todo el mundo estaba enterado. - ¿Me buscabas para algo?

-Sí. La verdad es que estoy nuevamente en detención. – reconoció Lily avergonzada.

-¿Por lo de James? – preguntó Remus divertido. Aunque era un gran amigo suyo, pensaba que en ocasiones a James se le iba la mano con Snape. Afortunadamente, Lily estaba ahí para intervenir oportunamente y ponerlo en su lugar.

Lily asintió.

-Esta tarde tengo que ir a cumplir mi detención en la biblioteca. Pince me tiene catalogando los libros que han donado al colegio en lo que parecen las últimas dos décadas. – le informó Remus. – empezamos a las 6:00 y terminamos a las 7:30.

Lily asintió, y dio la vuelta para irse, pero justo antes, se lo pensó dos veces y se acercó nuevamente a Remus mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.

-Anoche me dijeron que no te sentías bien y pensé que… Te traje esto. Sé que Madame Pomfrey debe haberte dado todo lo que necesitas, pero… - no terminó la frase. Puso un pequeño frasco lleno de líquido dorado en la mano de Remus y se alejó corriendo.

Cuando ella se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Remus miró agradecido el frasquito en su mano: una poción energizante como sólo Lily sabía hacerlas. Se la tomó de un trago descubriendo con placer que incluso se había esmerado en eliminar el mal sabor.

Más tarde Lily y Remus se encontraron en la biblioteca para cumplir con su detención. Remus tenía un aspecto mucho mejor, en parte gracias a la ayuda de Lily, quien se prometió que seguiría preparando esa poción para las periódicas 'enfermedades' de su compañero.

Se pasaron el tiempo hablando agradablemente, respetando el tácito acuerdo de no hablar de los amigos de Remus, pues sobre ese punto ya sabían que nunca pensarían lo mismo, ni tolerarían escuchar el punto de vista del otro, terminando en una discusión. En general, hablaban sobre las clases y los profesores, pasatiempos, sus vidas por fuera del colegio, hasta que finalmente acabaron hablando de los libros que les gustaba leer.

-Los chicos se burlan todo el tiempo de que me gusten las novelas de misterio. – comentaba Remus, haciendo como que no había visto a Lily girar los ojos al pensar en lo pesados que podían llegar a ser 'los chicos'. – Pero la verdad no me importa lo que ellos digan.

-No sé si te gusten las historias muggles, pero si te interesa, conozco algunos libros que podrían gustarte. Sólo dímelo, y escribiré a mis padres para que me los envíen con Argos, mi lechuza. – ofreció Lily mientras tomaba un libro empolvado entre sus manos, leía el título, y lo anotaba en uno de los pergaminos que tenían para ese fin.

Remus sonrió y aceptó la oferta.

-Lo que los chicos no han podido entender, es que_ a veces, abriendo la tapa de un libro, puedes iniciar una gran aventura… _jamás sabrán lo que se siente… - pero Lily había dejado de escucharlo. De repente se sintió mareada.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Remus preocupado, mientras ponía a su lado el libro que tenía entre las mano en ese momento y se acercaba a sostenerla, porque parecía que Lily se desvanecería en cualquier momento.

Ella simplemente asintió y tomó aire un par de veces.

Miró hacia el lugar de donde Remus había tomado el último libro y, en esa pequeña habitación llena de libros olvidados, en ese momento, se encontró con el destino que había soñado: en el rincón, sólo y esperando a ser tomado, había un libro de apariencia muy antigua, con diferentes runas sobre su pasta.

Lily se acercó ceremoniosamente y lo tomó, casi sorprendiéndose al sentir que nada había cambiado. Miró a Remus, que la veía con curiosidad y se sintió un poco tonta.

"Ni siquiera sé qué consecuencias tendría que lo leyera." Pensó para darse valor. Abrió la tapa y se encontró con un círculo hecho por 5 runas. Entre ellas estaba SU runa, la que llevaba colgada al cuello desde ese verano; la que había encontrado abandonada en una cueva, en un bosque de Francia; aquella que había visto en sus sueños y buscado desesperadamente unos meses antes.

Remus miró sobre el hombro de la pelirroja y se encontró con unas runas que no podía comprender. Vio el interés que tenía su compañera en el libro y, siguiendo un impulso le propuso:

-¿Por qué no lo tomamos y lo traducimos, antes de devolverlo a la Señora Pince? Nadie lo notará. Además, así podremos practicar para la clase de Runas Antiguas.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Ahí está. El primer capítulo. Espero que alguien se anime a leerlo y me diga que opina.

Gracias a quien haya llegado hasta aquí.


	2. Indiscreciones y Descubrimientos

_**Disclaimer:**_Sólo el argumento de esta historia me pertenece. Los personajes o lugares que reconozcan fueron creados por JK Rowling, y los derechos no sé bien a quien le pertenecen, pero creo que la idea queda clara: no gano nada.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Indiscreciones y descubrimientos**_

Tarde en la noche, justo antes del toque de queda, Lily entró a la sala común, donde se encontró con Mary y Daphne. Dirigiéndoles una mirada significativa, se despidió de Remus y subió a la habitación seguida de las chicas.

Antes de que pudieran hacerle ninguna pregunta, Lily se sentó sobre el tapete, en el centro de la habitación, haciendo un círculo con sus amigas y puso el libro frente a ella. Daphne contuvo el aire y la miró. Lily asintió y dijo:

-Hoy en detención Lupin y yo nos encontramos esto. No sabemos qué dice, pero planeamos averiguarlo. Lo... tomamos prestado de las donaciones a la biblioteca, así que nadie lo echará de menos realmente. – terminó al encontrarse con la mirada acusadora de Mary.

Mary tomó el libro en sus manos entusiasmada, sólo para ponerlo en su lugar unos segundos después con aire decepcionado.

-¡Runas! – dijo con desagrado.

Ella y Daphne nunca se habían interesado en esa rama 'tan poco mágica' de la magia; por eso, Lily tomaba sola la clase de runas, mientras sus dos amigas iban a adivinación.

Al ver la reacción de Mary, Lily se llevó las manos al cuello, y sacó de su camisa una pequeña bolsita que pendía de una delgada tira de cuero. Con mucho cuidado sacó el contenido de la bolsa y lo puso sobre la palma de su mano, abriendo con la otra la tapa del libro para que las chicas compararan.

En la mano de Lily había una piedra aplanada de no más de dos centímetros con un símbolo tallado. Era un círculo perfecto y profundo, cruzado a las 5:00 y a las 7:00 por dos pequeñas líneas rectas.

En el interior del libro, formando un círculo con otras cuatro, estaba el mismo símbolo.

Mary miró lo que le mostraba su amiga y, después de asegurarse de fingir gran interés, dijo con una sonrisa burlona:

-Genial. Creo que no podré dormir por la curiosidad de saber qué significa esta pequeña coincidencia. Espera… tal vez sí dormiré. Y antes de eso terminaré los deberes. – se puso de pié y salió de la habitación riendo. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta dudó un momento y se volvió. – La verdad es que muy en el fondo si me intrigan un poco tus simbolitos. – le dijo a Lily. – Así que cuando hayas averiguado algo, sácame de la ignorancia. – terminó ceremoniosamente y desapareció escaleras abajo.

Daphne y Lily rieron divertidas un momento, pero luego volvieron a mirar el libro como si de él fueran a salir las respuestas a todas sus preguntas de un momento a otro.

-¿Por qué crees que tus sueños te guiaron hasta aquí? Quiero decir… no sé si la palabra premonición se ajuste a la situación esta vez, porque si lo piensas bien, en primer lugar nunca habrías conseguido esa runa si no hubieras _seguido_ los pasos que viste en tus sueños. Y si no fuera por el de anoche, nunca habrías mirado el libro con mucho mas interés que con el que lo miró Mary hace un momento.

Lily la miró pensativa.

-Tampoco entiendo nada, pero desde que guardé esa runa, tomé la decisión de seguir con esto hasta el final. No se si lo comprendes, pero siento que si todo esto está ocurriendo, es por algo importante. – le dijo a Daphne. – No sé qué más voy a lograr con el libro. Sabes que he consultado cada libro de runas en este colegio intentando averiguar qué significa la mía, y no he encontrado nada hasta ahora. Y entrar a la sección prohibida ya no será tan fácil como la última vez. Además no veo el motivo por el cual un simple libro de runas deba encontrarse en una sección restringida del colegio. De cualquier forma Lupin dijo que me ayudaría. Él también ve runas conmigo y puede recordar algo que a mí se me haya escapado.

-¿Se lo contarás? – le preguntó Daphne con voz escéptica.

-¿Lo de los sueños? No. Él estaba interesado en traducirlo sólo por curiosidad. Dijo que para practicar para Runas Antiguas, pero yo no le creo, porque éstas no tienen nada que ver con las que hemos conocido hasta ahora. De cualquier forma, en el peor de los casos, podría mostrarle mi runa y decirle que me la regalaron, y que por eso tengo curiosidad.

-Sabes que estoy pendiente de cualquier avance. – advirtió Daphne para luego ponerse de pié y salir de la habitación.

- 0 -

A pesar de la gran curiosidad que sentía Lily, y de ser ella quien guardaba el libro, no pudo sentarse a mirarlo con Remus hasta una semana más tarde.

Sabiendo que tenían una hora y media antes del toque de queda, ambos decidieron quedarse en la biblioteca después de la detención para decidir qué hacer.

-No intentes buscar en la sección de runas, Lupin, yo ya he revisado minuciosamente todos los libros que hay allí. – aclaró Lily.

Remus bajó la mirada avergonzado, pensando erradamente que Lily se había pasado la semana buscando sola en la biblioteca, aún cuando él se había comprometido a ayudar. No tenía la culpa de no haber tenido tiempo, ya que tenía otros compromisos más serios con sus amigos.

-Entonces sólo nos queda la Sección Prohibida por investigar. – dijo.

Los dos prefectos se miraron y sonrieron con incomodidad.

-¡Oh, vamos! Por lo que sé, no será la primera vez que tomes algo de allá sin permiso.

-Y con tu historial, supongo que conocerás la forma de sacar libros prohibidos sin ser descubierto. – respondió Lily picada.

-La verdad es que sí. – aseguró Remus. Ante la sorpresa de Lily prometió: - el sábado sacaré un par de libros y empezaremos a investigar, ¿te parece?

Lily asintió un poco decepcionada por tener que esperar más. Sabía que los Merodeadores estaban tramando algo, porque últimamente desaparecían cada vez que tenían algo de tiempo libre en vez de ir al lago, que era su lugar favorito para esa época del año. Suponía que por eso Remus no había podido reunirse con ella hasta esa noche, ni podía conseguir los libros, valiéndose de medios que Lily no estaba segura de querer conocer, hasta dos días más tarde.

-Pero te quiero advertir que para poder conseguir los libros tendré que informar a mis amigos de esto. – Lily iba a protestar, pero él agregó: - sin ellos no puedo hacerlo.

Sin otra opción Lily aceptó. Sabiendo que quedarse allá más tiempo no la llevaría a ningún lado, tomó sus cosas, se despidió y se fue con la intención de llegar a tiempo para tomar algo del Gran Comedor antes de que terminara la cena.

- 0 -

Cayeron las hojas de los árboles y octubre dio paso a noviembre sin que Lily estuviera ni un poco más cerca de descifrar el libro. Debido a eso, su humor iba haciéndose cada vez peor, y cada vez que podía, lo pagaba con James, que por primera vez en su vida estaba tan concentrado en su misteriosa labor con los Merodeadores, que no gastaba tantas bromas como antes.

Por si fuera poco, empezó a hacerse evidente que se acercaban los TIMOS y los profesores querían que sus estudiantes estuvieran bien preparados. Tenían tantos deberes que en ocasiones incluso los dejaban faltar a la detención.

Remus había conseguido algunos libros de Runas, pero en ninguno había nada que se pareciera a las del libro que habían encontrado. Debido a la perseverancia de Lily, él aún se esforzaba en buscar posibles traducciones, pero estaba empezando a sospechar que había algo más detrás de esa labor que simple curiosidad.

Uno de los problemas de Lily con James se había desencadenado debido precisamente a esa búsqueda. James había insistido en ver el libro cuando Remus les había pedido ayuda para robar algunos libros de la sección prohibida por medio de la Capa de Invisibilidad que James poseía, pero Lily se había negado. Después de mucho discutir, y de que Remus se cansó de hacer de intermediario, Lily le permitió a James ver el libro durante la noche, con la condición de que fuera Remus quien respondiera por si algo le ocurría, ya que ella temía que lo encantaran o le hicieran algo para gastarle una broma. A la mañana siguiente, se encontró con que lo único que habían hecho era sacar una copia del libro por medio de encantamientos y transfiguración.

-¿Cómo te atreviste? – le gritó Lily a James esa mañana, completamente fuera de sus casillas sin tener realmente un buen motivo. – Es MI libro, y no tenías derecho a hacerle nada sin consultármelo.

James sonrió con suficiencia, sabiendo que eso enfadaría más a Lily. Él se sentía especialmente inquieto ese día, y no conocía una mejor manera de desahogar su tensión que discutir con Evans.

-¡No le hice nada! ¿Acaso no sabes hacer un encantamiento de copia? No altera para nada la versión original. Ni siquiera tuve que poner mis manos en él. – le aseguró. Sabía que ella no conocía ese encantamiento, y que saber que él la superaba en algo la provocaría aún más.

El encantamiento para hacer copias lo había aprendido por su cuenta, debido a su propia necesidad de sacar libros prohibidos y especialmente peligrosos de la biblioteca, y devolverlos rápidamente, antes de que alguien lo notara.

Sin molestarse en responder, Lily sacó su varita y lo petrificó. Después de pensarlo un instante, con un nuevo hechizo lo colgó del techo de la sala común, que era tan alto que hacía improbable que alguien lo descubriera hasta unas horas más tarde.

Sin remordimientos, Lily salió con su libro en los brazos hacia el Gran Comedor, a tomar el desayuno con sus amigas antes de ir a clase.

Para su sorpresa, James no fue quien faltó a la primera clase del día; fue Sirius. Al ver que lo miraba sorprendida, James le dedicó una sonrisa seductora, que la dejó aún más desorientada, ya que por lo que sabía, según los precedentes, él pasaría el resto del día peleándose con ella por haberse atrevido a petrificarlo.

-¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó en tono neutro, ganándose una sonrisa aún más grande por parte del chico, quien asintió.

-Me alegra que estés empezando a buscar temas de conversación conmigo, Evans. – le dijo.

-¿Acaso te diste un golpe en la cabeza? – preguntó Lily con fastidio.

Antes de que James pudiera responder, se acercó Remus, que había estado ausente durante el desayuno y había llegado tarde a clase, y le dijo algo al oído. James dio un respingo y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, mirando al suelo pensativamente. Luego sonrió de la forma más odiosa que pudo y le respondió a Lily:

-Claro que me di un golpe en la cabeza. ¿Cómo más esperabas que bajara de donde me dejaste?

Lily buscó en su cabeza alguna respuesta ofensiva, pero al no encontrar nada, y teniendo algo más importante en qué pensar, sólo sonrió misteriosamente y se alejó de los chicos.

-¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? – le preguntó Mary cuando Lily las alcanzó, a ella y a Daphne, en el corredor que llevaba al aula de Transformaciones.

-Potter no es Potter. – respondió. Sus amigas la miraron como si acabaran de descubrir que se había vuelto loca. Sin prestarles atención, Lily se dirigió a Mary: - ¿Me harías el favor de entregarle esto a Lupin? – y le entregó un pedazo de pergamino.

-¿Ahora vas a decirme que te mandas notitas con él? – preguntó Daphne con desagrado. Todos sabían que ella y Remus no se llevaban bien, ya que, por algún motivo, desde que se conocieron Remus la había tratado con desconfianza y casi con crueldad, algo que nadie esperaría de un joven tan tranquilo como él.

-No. – aseguró Lily con algo de brusquedad. – es el horario de las rondas de los prefectos que McGonagall me pidió que le entregara, ya que no estuvo presente en la última reunión.

-¿Y por qué tengo que dárselo yo? – preguntó Mary, quien, aunque no tenía ningún problema con los Merodeadores, no disfrutaba haciendo de intermediaria entre ellos y sus amigas.

-Está con Potter y no quiero ni acercarme a él. – respondió Lily con naturalidad. Mary recibió el pergamino y lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-Lupin y Daph son las personas más amables que conozco; los dos con esa sonrisa comprensiva hacia los demás. No entiendo cómo hacen para llevarse tan mal. – comentó Mary divertida, notando cómo Daphne se ponía seria de repente. – Y no me digas que es por como él te trata, porque tú tampoco se lo has hecho fácil.

-Créeme que al principio lo intenté. – le respondió Daphne con paciencia. – Pero él es sencillamente imposible…

Iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento la profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta del aula y todos empezaron a entrar.

A esta clase tampoco se presentó Sirius, y, cuando Mary se acercó a los chicos a cumplir con el encargo de Lily, James la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Desde el otro lado del salón, Daphne veía como Lily estudiaba detalladamente cada movimiento de James y le preguntó divertida:

-¿Acaso ya cediste a los encantos de Potter? – casi no había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando Lily le respondió con agresividad:

-No. Potter no es Potter. Créeme. Sé lo que digo.

-Podría creerte, pero sería más en términos de tener _fe_ en tí porque no te entiendo. – le dijo Daphne.

-No está actuando como siempre. – respondió Lily con impaciencia. – Te lo demostraré.

Daphne aún no sabía a qué se refería su amiga, pero decidió esperar a que ella 'lo demostrara' para hacerle más preguntas. La clase acababa de empezar y ella no tenía tiempo para esas cosas: nunca había sido experta en transformaciones y tenía que aprovechar la clase lo máximo posible.

Después de pasar varios minutos pensándolo, Lily decidió confirmar su teoría. Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió una breve nota en él que, cuando terminara la clase deslizaría en la mochila de James.

- 0 -

James se apresuraba por uno de los pasillos del colegio que estaban desiertos debido al frío, aunque aún no era muy tarde en la noche. Había encontrado en la tarde una nota de Lily en la que lo citaba en la lechucería después de la cena.

Al principio había pensado que era una broma, pero después de mostrársela a Remus, quien reconoció la caligrafía de su compañera, no tuvo más remedio que creer que era real. Se pasó varias horas pensando en si debía, o no, asistir a esa extraña cita, sabiendo que podría estropear cualquier oportunidad de que la chica saliera con él si hacía algún movimiento en falso. Por otro lado, si no asistía, podría estar tirando a la basura la única oportunidad que se presentaría nunca de que finalmente lo aceptara. Durante la cena le expuso a Remus el problema, quien, aunque también inseguro, le recomendó que acudiera, pero que tuviera mucho cuidado.

Subió las eternas escaleras en caracol que llevaban al sitio acordado y, cuando llegó, se encontró a Lily sentada en el último peldaño, mirando su varita con concentración. No estaba seguro de cómo debía saludarla, de cómo la saludaba usualmente cuando estaban solos, así que se quedó de pié varios escalones más abajo esperando.

Después de unos instantes que parecieron eternos, Lily finalmente lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado sin decir nada? –James tragó saliva con fuerza y asintió. –Bien. No esperaba otra cosa, Black.

James abrió mucho los ojos y se le acercó rápidamente.

-¿Qu… qué quieres decir? – preguntó asustado.

-Escucha, Black, sé que si acudiste a mi llamado fue por hacerle un favor Potter. Pero a mí no me engañas tan fácilmente. No sé dónde está Potter, y no espero que me lo digas, sólo responde: eres Black, ¿me equivoco?

James (en realidad Sirius) la miró intensamente a los ojos a través de los lentes, sabiendo que Lily veía los color avellana de James, en vez del gris de los suyos. No sintió necesario responder.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy yo mismo? – peguntó con un hilo de voz.

Lily sonrió victoriosa.

-No sabías que había encantado a James esta mañana, ¿verdad? Cuando Remus te lo dijo, no te revolviste el cabello, como hace James siempre que está nervioso, sino que escondiste tus manos y miraste al suelo, al más puro estilo de Sirius cuando teme ser atrapado después de alguna broma pesada. – Sirius abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró nuevamente pensando que sólo empeoraría su situación. – Antes de transformaciones, sonreíste a Mary como lo haces con todas las chicas atractivas, aún cuando James últimamente tiene reservada esa sonrisa sólo para mí. – agregó Lily un poco sonrojada al reconocer ese punto. – Y finalmente no se te infló tanto la cabeza con mi llamado como habría ocurrido con el James de verdad, que seguramente habría pensado que estoy enamorada de él y se me habría acercado de una forma más… cordial.

Sirius pensó en todo lo que le había dicho Lily y reconoció que no había actuado tan parecido a James como esperaba. Se sentía completamente frustrado y enfadado consigo mismo. Sabía lo importante que era la discreción en esta etapa de sus planes y él lo había estropeado todo al primer día con nada menos que la prefecta Lily Evans.

Sirius no entendía qué había visto James en Lily, porque, a pesar de que era realmente bella, era muy recatada para su gusto. "No me gustan las mujeres tan difíciles; y mucho menos las que piensan tanto" se dijo, antes de concentrarse nuevamente en Lily, que estaba esperando que él dijera algo.

Levantó las manos con impotencia, sabiendo que no podía decirle la verdad, pero que tampoco lograría nada mintiendo. Al ver su reacción Lily sonrió de forma aprobadora y preguntó:

-¿Poción multijugos? – Sirius asintió. – Gracias por no intentar mentirme. – le dijo Lily con sinceridad. Sirius no le agradaba mucho más que James, pero después de convivir casi 5 años con él, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por decir la verdad, pero sin delatar a su amigo, y si había algo que ella apreciaba era la lealtad. – No preguntaré que se traen entre manos. Por ahora estoy satisfecha con haberlos descubierto. – terminó Lily antes de ponerse de pié y empezar a bajar las escaleras.

Sirius suspiró entre desesperado y agradecido e intentando ocultar una sonrisa le gritó a Lily desde lejos:

-¡Tal vez James si tenga algo de esperanza! – Lily se detuvo y lo miró de forma interrogante. - ¡Aunque dices que lo odias, lo conoces casi tanto como yo mismo!

Con un bufido, Lily desapareció finalmente.

Sirius se fue lentamente hacia la sala común, pensando en qué debería hacer. Se sentía terriblemente mal por haber sido descubierto, pero de alguna manera agradecía que, si de todas formas estaban contenados a ser descubiertos, hubiera sido Lily quien se hubiera dado cuenta, ya que ella había respetado su secreto. Sabía que ella no le contaría nada a nadie; la pregunta era: ¿lo haría él?

-¿Qué tal tu cita con Evans? – le preguntó Remus en cuanto lo vio. Por la forma en que lo miraba, Sirius pudo ver qué tan preocupado estaba por ese imprevisto.

-Nunca apareció. Probablemente fue algún tipo de broma. No quiero ni pensar en quién pudo haber sido. – mintió Sirius con cansancio y subió a la habitación de los chicos.

Remus miró a su amigo con preocupación. Tenía muchas dudas con respecto a lo que estaban haciendo, mucho más ahora que sintió que habían estado tan cerca de ser descubiertos. Cualquier error podría tener las peores consecuencias. Por otro lado, se sintió ligeramente más tranquilo después de saber que Sirius no había hablado con Evans. Sabía que, aunque no lo reconociera, por primera vez James se había tomado en serio a una chica, y no se perdonaría si, debido a lo que estaban haciendo, perdía la oportunidad de estar con ella. Además Lily no era ni de lejos una chica tonta, y podría sospechar al menor error.

- 0 -

-¿Lograste demostrar lo que te tenías en la cabeza esta mañana? – preguntó Daphne al ver a Lily entrar a la sala común. Ella preguntó fingiendo inocencia:

-¿A qué te refieres? Ah, sí, lo había olvidado… No, decidí que no es mi problema lo que ocurra con esos idiotas.

-Pensé que venías de hacer tu experimento. – insistió Daphne.

Lily la miró como considerando su respuesta y finalmente se le acercó y le aclaró en voz baja:

-Estaba investigando un poco más sobre las runas. - "una mentira con tan poca trascendencia no le hara daño a nadie" pensó.

- 0 -

Al día siguiente, tal y como esperaba Lily, fue James quien faltó a clase, y Sirius solamente tuvo que actuar como Sirius.

Afortunadamente para los Merodeadores, nadie más parecía haber notado el cambio del día anterior. Obviamente hubo muchas preguntas sobre el paradero de James, pero los chicos tenían una respuesta preparada. Los que habían descubierto que cada día faltaba uno de los dos, simplemente pensaban que estaban preparando una de sus travesuras y se mantenían alejados; no fuera que hicieran una indiscreción y se convirtieran en el blanco de la broma.

La idea no resultaba del todo descabellada porque los tres Merodeadores que quedaban parecían tener los nervios de punta y estaban desviando la atención haciendo alboroto en cada lugar posible, cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad.

Al cuarto día de la desaparición de James, el profesor Flitwick se cansó de las deserciones de 'algunos' alumnos.

-¡Señor Black! – llamó. - ¿Dónde se encuentra el Señor Potter? Es la segunda vez que falta a mi clase esta semana.

Sirius miró a sus amigos preocupado, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Lily se puso de pié mirando intensamente su pupitre.

-Yo… me dijo algo muy desagradable esta mañana, profesor, y… ahora no está en condiciones de asistir a clase. – mintió.

Flitwick la miró desconcertado. Si bien sabía de las constantes peleas entre dos de sus mejores alumnos, hasta ese momento no se había visto que Lily reconociera públicamente haberle hecho nada. A pesar de sus dudas, debido a que no tenía ningún motivo para rechazar la explicación de la joven, se vio obligado a reaccionar en consecuencia.

-20 puntos menos para Griffindor y detención para le Señorita Evans. – Lily siguió con la mirada clavada en su pupitre, pero asintió. – Y como tengo entendido que ya tenía una detención en la biblioteca por la misma causa, sepa que ésta no terminará hasta las vacaciones de navidad. Tal vez eso le dará tiempo de calmarse y aprender a no hechizar a sus compañeros.

Lily finalmente miró al profesor a los ojos, enfadada porque le hubiera hablado así en público. El profesor desvió la mirada, también enfadado y le ordenó:

-Vaya ahora mismo a buscar al Señor Potter y tráigalo.

Lily tomó sus cosas y salió del aula rápidamente.

"Genial." pensó. "Ahora, por culpa de Potter, pasaré el resto de mi vida catalogando esos malditos libros para la señora Pince. Ni siquiera tengo un buen motivo para haberlo cubierto. ¡Maldito Black! Si él no hubiera sido tan descuidado, no lo habría descubierto, y ahora no estaría metida en esta tontería. Cuando hablamos nunca me comprometí a ayudarlo en sus jueguitos."

Siguió renegando así hasta llegar a los baños de chicas del segundo piso. Sin saber a dónde más dirigirse, entró en ellos y se sentó con la espalda recargada contra la pared, sabiendo que tendría que hacer tiempo mientras la clase terminaba y pensando en una excusa para explicarle al profesor por qué no había regresado con James a tiempo.

Más tarde, cuando faltaba poco para que se terminara la clase, decidió salir de su escondrijo. Al cruzar la puerta, descubrió a Pettigrew doblando apresuradamente una esquina. Hastiada de tanto misterio, decidió seguirlo y descubrir qué estaban tramando de una vez por todas.

Al llegar al primer piso, dejó de escuchar los pasos de su compañero frente a ella. Sigilosamente dobló la última esquina y se escondió rápidamente detrás de una armadura. Vio como Peter movía un grueso tapiz del color del vino tinto que colgaba de la pared, sacaba su varita y tocaba el reverso de éste diciendo claramente '_Specculus'_. Nada ocurrió, pero sin dudar un momento, Peter atravesó el tapiz, que parecía actuar como una especie de puerta.

Cuando Lily se disponía a seguirlo, se abrió la puerta de un aula cercana y empezaron a salir los estudiantes que poco antes habían estado en clase allí. Frustrada, se apresuró a buscar a sus amigas, prometiéndose que regresaría mas tarde.

Sabía que seguir a los chicos parecía algo más propio de Snape que de ella, pero ahora que estaba metida en su secreto, quería llegar hasta el fondo.

- 0 -

Esa noche, después de asegurarse de que sus amigas estaban dormidas, Lily salió de su cama y se puso una bata larga sobre el pijama. Tomó su varita y salió de la habitación segura de que, sabiendo que sufría de insomnio, si sus amigas se despertaban y no la encontraban no iban a preocuparse.

Lily salió sin dificultad por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y caminó directamente hacia el lugar donde había visto a Peter desaparecer esa tarde.

Se acercó al tapiz sintiendo cómo el corazón se aceleraba en su pecho. Sacó su varita y con voz insegura susurró: '_Specculus'_. Nada ocurrió. Enfadada lo intentó nuevamente, pero tampoco obtuvo resultados. Después de pensar un momento en cada movimiento de Peter, recodó que tenía que hacerlo en el revés del tapiz, así que procedió a voltearlo. Antes de lograrlo, oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo y se escondió rápidamente en la misma armadura de esa mañana. Vio como Filch pasaba murmurando cosas para sí mismo y esperó hasta que el eco de sus pasos desapareció en la lejanía antes de intentar nuevamente entrar por el tapiz.

Ahora que sabía por dónde debía hacer el conjuro fue fácil entrar. Llegó a un túnel, parecido al de una mina, iluminado por antorchas de un extraño fuego azul que no irradiaba calor. El suelo se sentía blando y húmedo bajo sus pies, probablemente pantanoso. Caminó insegura durante casi 10 minutos hasta que llegó a una bifurcación. A un lado estaba iluminado, así que, recordando su sueño, tomó el oscuro. Ahora el camino se hacía mucho más tenebroso. Olía a podrido y estaba lleno de telarañas.

La tenue luz de su varita no era suficiente para ver muchos metros más adelante. Después de dar unos cuantos pasos empezó a escuchar un sonido agudo y varios golpes que parecían ser transmitidos por las paredes. Asustada pensó en volver, pero sólo el hecho de que parte del túnel hubiera aparecido en su sueño le dio suficiente valor para seguir adelante. El ruido se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que una enorme araña entró en el aro de luz que la rodeaba. El monstruo se detuvo abruptamente y levantó dos de sus patas en posición amenazante. Lily rápidamente le lanzó un hechizo paralizante, sabiendo que los arácnidos eran débiles contra ellos, pero atravesó a la tarántula. Lily parpadeó sorprendida, y sonrió.

-Buen intento. – dijo para nadie en especial, y caminó a través del monstruo: una mera ilusión. – lo que sea que esconden debe ser importante para ustedes ¿verdad? – dijo en tono retador, aún cuando sabía que no había nadie para escucharla.

Distraída por su victoria, no vio a tiempo que el camino frente a ella se convertía en una pronunciada pendiente y calló, rondando hasta el fondo.

Cubierta de barro y adolorida, Lily se puso de pié, para encontrarse en una habitación circular fuertemente iluminada. Estaba parada justo en el borde de un gran círculo blanco, que, cuando miró de cerca, estaba compuesto de runas protectoras. En el centro del círculo había un hermoso ciervo acostado, parecía profundamente dormido, pero de vez en cuando emitía gemidos de dolor. Junto al ciervo estaba la varita de un mago. Lily caminó lentamente alrededor del círculo para verla más detalladamente. Al reconocerla tomó aire con fuerza: era inconfundiblemente la varita de James Potter.

No le tomó mucho tiempo deducir lo que estaba ocurriendo, y para cuando se había planteado una teoría válida, unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura. Oyó como una voz masculina pronunciaba una especie de encantamiento. Su vista se nubló y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Empecé a escribir esta historia hace casi un año, pero no me decidía a subirla hasta que no tuviera más capítulos y no estuviera muy segura de a dónde quiero llegar con ella.

Subí el primer capítulo casi por error, y no esperé que le gustara a nadie, pero ustedes me sorprendieron gratamente. Muchísimas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews: responderé personalmente a cada uno en privado. Y muchas gracias también a los que agregaron esta historia a sus alertas o a sus favoritos. Es por todas esas acciones que seguiré subiendo capítulos con tanta regularidad como sea posible.

Otra cosa: me he esforzado mucho para que la hisotria no tenga errores, pero la verdad, sé me vendía muy bien un beta. Si alguien esta interesado, mándeme un PM por favor.


	3. Secretos

_**Disclaimer: **_Sólo el argumento de esta historia me pertenece. Los personajes o lugares que reconozcan fueron creados por JK Rowling, y los derechos no sé bien a quien le pertenecen, pero creo que la idea queda clara: no gano nada.

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Secretos**_

Lily abrió lentamente los ojos y tubo que parpadear varias veces para recuperar la visión. Estaba en algún lugar al aire libre, porque el gélido viento de noviembre la golpeaba con fuerza haciéndola temblar. Podía ver las estrellas claramente. Intentó incorporarse para ver mejor a su alrededor.

-Es curioso. He pasado la última hora debatiéndome entre lanzarte, o no, un _obliviate_. – le dijo Sirius casualmente, como si llevaran un rato conversando.

Lily se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en la torre de astronomía, con las estrellas brillando sobre ellos. Sirius estaba sentado en la baranda, con una pierna colgando hacia el vacío y la otra apoyada en la seguridad del suelo. La miraba intensamente.

-Aparentemente te decidiste por la segunda. – apuntó Lily sólo por decir cualquier cosa. Aún se sentía muy confundida, pero poco a poco los últimos sucesos llegaron a su cabeza.

-Tenía mil razones para borrar tu memoria, y solo una para no hacerlo. A pesar de todo, no lo hice. – le aclaró con voz confundida. – Lo que viste allá abajo no debía ser visto por nadie, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Lily asintió. Se había sorprendido mucho al encontrar a James en proceso de convertirse en un animago. Al principio había pensado que lo hacía sólo por desafiar una norma más; esta vez del Ministerio de Magia, que exigía que todos los animagos fueran registrados; pero luego había pensado en lo estúpido que sería arriesgar la vida de esa manera por una tontería. Sólo encontraba otra posible explicación para lo que había visto, pero era casi más descabellada.

-Lo están haciendo por Lupin. – afirmó.

Sirius se puso de pié alarmado, se acercó a ella rápidamente y la tomó por los brazos con fuerza.

-¿A qué te refieres? – exigió.

Lily intentó alejarse asustada, pero sólo logró que Sirius apretara aún más su agarre, haciéndole daño.

-Sé que Lupin en un Hombre Lobo. – respondió. – Supongo que James decidió convertirse en animal para poder acompañarlo en luna llena. Por lo que sé, el púnico ser que se convierte en licántropo al ser mordido es el ser humano, así que como animal podría ir y…

Sirius la soltó repentinamente y le dio la espalda, agarrando la baranda con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? – le preguntó sin mirarla.

-La verdad, sabía que él guardaba algún secreto, pero nunca intenté en realidad averiguar de qué se trataba. Entonces hace unos meses vino Severus con su tonta teoría y no quise escucharlo. Pero fue inevitable a partir de ese momento empezar a notar la regularidad de sus desapariciones. Pronto se hizo obvio también que ustedes lo sabían, por las caras que pusieron cuando pregunté por él una noche, así que al ver a James transformado hace un rato… no sé si pensar que está haciendo algo realmente estúpido o condenadamente noble…

-Tal vez un poco de ambas. - interrumpió Sirius sonriendo. Al ver la cara preocupada de Lily, agregó: - No te preocupes, no está solo en esto.

-¿Tu también…?

-Aún no. Pero esa es la idea. Y Peter también. – respondió Sirius sabiendo que hacía mucho rato había pasado el punto de 'hablar de más'. – James decidió ser el primero. Arriesgarse él, y, si todo salía bien, ayudarnos a nosotros dos. Yo también me ofrecí, pero finalmente lo dejamos a la suerte y perdí yo.

-¿Están seguros de lo que están haciendo? – preguntó Lily con voz preocupada. – Quiero decir… se trata de magia realmente avanzada y peligrosa. Ni siquiera encuentras cómo hacerlo en ningún libro. A pesar de haber logrado tomar su forma animal, a James aún podrían ocurrirle cosas terribles.

-Estamos investigando cómo hacerlo desde segundo. Hemos reunido tanta información como nos ha sido posible en estos años, hasta que llegamos al punto en que no avanzaríamos si no nos arriesgábamos. Remus ha intentado disuadirnos de todas las formas posibles, pero fue un compromiso que hicimos Peter, James y yo desde que nos enteramos de… la condición de Remus.

Lily sonrió irónicamente.

-Es un acto tan noble que me sorprende que venga de ustedes. – a pesar de que obviamente estaba intentando ser desagradable con Sirius, no pudo evitar que su voz denotara admiración y casi ternura. - ¿En qué consiste?

-En términos generales debes tomar una poción difícil de preparar, decir un conjuro muy complicado de transformación con tu varita y rodearte con runas protectoras que impidan que la magia se disperse. Toma varios días y, por lo que he visto, es extremadamente doloroso.

-¿Y cómo determinas en qué animal te convertirás?

-La poción debe llevar una parte de su cuerpo, el hechizo debe mencionarlo y las runas repetirlo periódicamente.

Lily asintió satisfecha. Por lo que entendía, era realmente complicado convertirse en un animago, pero por eso mismo no la sorprendía que si alguien lo lograba, serían James y Sirius. Suponía que Peter también sería capaz de lograrlo, con la ayuda de sus amigos.

-¿Y cómo saben que aún con su forma animal, Remus no va a lastimarlos? - preguntó, casi temerosa de oír la respuesta.

-Bueno, es una larga historia… en resumen: la única ocasión en que hemos visto a Remus transformado, estaba en una habitación plagada de ratas. Antes de que notara nuestra presencia, pudimos ver que casi le agradaba la compañía de los roedores. - la mirada de Sirius se endureció al recordarlo. - Escapamos por los pelos.

-¡Pero eso no les asegura nada! - objetó Lily. - Puede que antes de que llegaran se hubiera comido tantas que simplemente estuviera satisfecho. Además, James no se está transformando en rata, por lo que se…

-¿Remus sabe que conoces su secreto? – interrumpió Sirius. A Lily no le quedó claro si se debía a que no tenía una respuesta para contrarrestar sus argumentos, o si simplemente no quería escucharlos.

-No. – Sirius levantó una ceja incitándola a continuar. – Es su secreto. Creo que cada persona tiene derecho a decidir en quién deposita su confianza, si Lupin nunca ha querido que yo me entere, no veo por qué deba molestarlo.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que precisamente por ser su secreto él tiene derecho a saber quién lo conoce? – preguntó Sirius en tono de reproche. Después se le ocurrió algo y preguntó aterrado. – No me digas que le temes por ser…

-¿Porque de los 365 días del año, durante 12 le crece un poco de pelo? – preguntó Lily con aire ofendido.

Sirius sonrió más tranquilo y le dijo para molestarla:

-Te pareces un poco a James. Él lo llama "su pequeño problema peludo".

Lily bufó enfadada, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, Sirius continuó:

-Con tanta experiencia sobre secretos, asumo que debes tener tu propia tanda. ¿Algo de lo que deba enterarme? – al ver que Lily no respondía, Sirius se rindió. – No te preocupes, te aseguro que llegaremos a ser tan amigos que me buscaras voluntariamente para contarme tus cosas.

Aunque a Lily no le gustó nada el tono presuntuoso de Sirius, se concentró más en lo que le había dicho.

-¿Amigos? – preguntó con escepticismo.

Sirius asintió con confianza en sí mismo.

-Eres el tipo de persona que me agradaría contar entre mis amigos. Eres inteligente y confiable… tal vez un poco testaruda. Además, cuando estés casada con James tendremos que pasar tanto tiempo juntos que más nos vale ir aprendiendo a llevarnos bien. – dijo en tono trascendental.

-En tus sueños. – le espetó Lily. Luego tomó aire profundamente y se puso de pié.

Dio dos pasos hacia donde se encontraba Sirius y sacó su varita intentando que el frío no hiciera temblar tanto sus manos. Sirius se puso en guardia inmediatamente, pero se sorprendió al ver como la pelirroja solamente se agachaba y dejaba la varita sobre el suelo.

Lily retrocedió nuevamente hasta que la varita estuviera fuera de su alcance y se arrodilló sobre el frío suelo de piedra.

-Ese secreto les pertenecía a ustedes cuatro. Yo no tenía derecho a inmiscuirme – dijo, bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. – Lánzame un obliviate, no me defenderé.

Sirius lo pensó durante un momento. Hasta hacía unos días sentía hacia la chica poco más que desprecio por la forma en que creía que ella seguía las normas. Ahora sabía que no era tan estricta como parecía. Sabía también que era inteligente, agradable y noble. Había sido sincero cuando le había ofrecido su amistad.

Por otro lado, sabía que había revelado esa noche muchos de los secretos de los Merodeadores. Pero no sentía remordimiento por ello, ya que Lily sospechaba gran parte desde antes, y con este último acto había demostrado ser completamente de confianza.

Lo que sí había llamado su atención fue que Snape sospechara el secreto de Remus. Lo haría pagar por meter su gran nariz donde no lo llamaban o no se llamaba Sirius Black.

Miró a Lily tiritando de frío frente a él, habiéndose puesto completamente a su merced voluntariamente, y tomó una decisión.

Lily sintió cómo la capa de Sirius cubría sus hombros y su olor la rodeaba; abrió los ojos y lo encontró parado junto a la entrada a la torre.

-Confío en ti tal vez más de lo que debería. – le dijo con sinceridad antes de desaparecer del campo de visión de la chica.

Lily se abrigó agradecida en la capa de su compañero y se dirigió hacia su varita. "Fue una noche interesante" pensó mientras veía como el cielo empezaba a aclarase, signo de que amanecería dentro de poco. Con una última mirada al paisaje, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la torre de Griffindor con cuidado de no ser descubierta por nadie.

Al llegar a la sala común, ya acalorada por el ejercicio y la adrenalina de lo vivido esa nohce, intentó quitarse la capa.

-¡Maldito Black! – dijo en voz alta al notar que estaba firmemente pegada a su piel.

Intentó todos los hechizos que se le ocurrieron para despegarse la tela de los hombros, sin éxito. Finalmente recordó que la mayor parte de las veces las bromas de los chicos tenían solución en los actos más sencillos, así que subió a su habitación y entró en el baño.

"Si se tratara de pegamento muggle, saldría con agua" pensó, así que se metió en la ducha y se puso directamente bajo el chorro de agua.

Como lo esperaba, sintió cómo la capa iba despegándose de sus brazos y sonrió triunfante.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando, después de salir de la ducha y de deshacerse de todas sus ropas mojadas, se miró al espejo y encontró grandes cantidades de pequeños tatuajes en cada lugar de piel que había hecho contacto con la capa, que, cuando los mirabas de cerca decían:

"_Propiedad de Sirius Black"_

- 0 -

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se sorprendió un poco al notar que James _y_ Sirius habían asistido a clase; pero pronto descubrió que Remus se había convertido en Sirius y Sirius en James. Probablemente lo hicieron porque debido a la maldición, Remus tenía que faltar frecuentemente a clase, entonces nadie se fijaría mucho en su ausencia. En cambio los profesores ya estaban empezando a echar de menos a James.

"Idiotas." pensó "Habría sido más fácil que Remus fingiera ser James y que Sirius siguiera siendo él mismo." Tomó nota mental de decírselo a Sirius más tarde.

Recordó con vergüenza cómo se habían reído sus amigas al encontrar las marcas de Sirius antes de ir a desayunar. A Mary incluso se le habían salido unas cuantas lágrimas de risa.

-Ahora todo el colegio sabrá que eres una más en su lista de conquistas. – bromeó, aunque había creído la explicación de Lily, quien les dijo que había bajado a leer ya que no podría dormir y se había quedado dormida en la sala común. Dijo que Sirius la había despertado, le había ofrecido su capa con caballerosidad, le había recomendado que subiera a dormir a su cama y probablemente se habría acosado él mismo sonriendo por la broma que le había gastado.

Usando como excusa el frío del invierno que empezaba, Lily se tapó con una capa de mangas largas y una bufanda, pero debido a eso tuvo que soportar el calor durante todo el día.

A la primera oportunidad que se le presentó, Lily arrinconó a "James", que se encontraba sólo a la salida del baño de chicos, y le exigió que le dijera cómo quitarse los tatuajes.

-¿Temes por tu reputación, pelirroja? – le preguntó Sirius con malicia. – Lamento informarte que no desaparecerán con nada. – al ver la cara de pánico de Lily, agregó: - desafortunadamente, aún no encuentro la manera de que duren más de una semana.

Lily suspiró aliviada, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para mostrarle a Sirius qué tan tonto podía ser a veces.

-¿Acaso no se les ocurrió a Lupin y a ti que si Lupin se transformaba en James tú podrías ser tú mismo? – preguntó con malicia. - Aparentemente no son tan inteligentes como todos dicen.

Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego soltó una carcajada que se asemejaba increíblemente a un ladrido.

-¿Y tú no pensaste en utilizar algo de ese maquillaje del color de la piel que usan las mujeres en vez de cocinarte bajo toda esa tela? – le respondió con placer al ver la cara de desconcierto de Lily.

Ésta le pegó un puñetazo medio en serio medio en broma a Sirius en el brazo.

-A James le tocan las maldiciones y a mí los golpes físicos… parece que salgo ganando, ¿no crees? – preguntó el joven divertido.

Lily lo golpeó nuevamente, pero preguntó preocupada:

-¿Cómo sigue Potter?

Sirius sonrió con dulzura y le aseguró que esa mañana habían desaparecido los dolores. En ese momento oyeron cómo se acercaba un grupo de chicas de quinto de Hufflepuff. Sirius miró en todas las direcciones buscando un lugar para esconderse, ya que para cualquier persona sería extraño encontrarse con Lily y "James" hablando amigablemente cuando todos sabían que se odiaban.

Pensando lo mismo que él Lily simplemente esperó a que las chicas los vieran para pegarle una bofetada y gritarle:

-¡Ya te dije que no, Potter! ¡Búscate otra tonta que sí quiera salir contigo!

Actuando realmente bien su supuesto enfado, Lily salió pisando fuerte, dejando a Sirius nuevamente desconcertado con una mano sobre la mejilla golpeada.

- 0 -

La temporada de quittdich empezó, afortunadamente para los chicos, con un partido entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Algunos estudiantes se sorprendieron al ver que sólo James y Sirius asistieron, sabiendo que por lo general los Merodeadores iban juntos a este tipo de eventos. Evadiendo las preguntas al respecto, los dos jóvenes vieron con poco entusiasmo como las Águilas vencían por mucho a las Serpientes y empezaron a preocuparse por el partido que vendría sin James para jugar.

Por otro lado empezaron a correr rumores, ya que "James", en realidad Remus, parecía más débil que de costumbre, como si acabara de salir de una grave enfermedad. Empezaron a hacerse apuestas sobre el siguiente partido, entre Griffindor y Hufflepuff, porque, aunque Griffindor era muy bueno, su buscador no parecía en condiciones de volar en una escoba con la agilidad que se requiere para ser buscador.

Mary, sin dudarlo un momento, e ignorando los ceños fruncidos de sus dos amigas, apostó varios galeones por Griffindor.

- 0 -

Una semana más tarde, James finalmente salió del túnel. Se veía pálido y demacrado, pero satisfecho. El día que salió, fue inmediatamente a la enfermería a darse de baja por enfermedad, ya que, aunque pensaba que todo había salido bien, había un detalle que lo tenía preocupado: no podía hacer magia y así no podría asistir a clase.

Debido a su apariencia, Madame Pomfrey le diagnosticó gripe por el cambio de estación y lo dejó hospitalizado hasta que mejorara.

En cuanto tuvo una oportunidad, Sirius se acercó a Lily para informarla del éxito de la transformación, porque, aunque ella no lo había dicho de esa manera, se había mostrado muy preocupada por James. Cuando Sirius se lo había hecho notar, Lily sencillamente le había respondido que era natural que se preocupara, pues a pesar de que lo odiaba abiertamente, Lily no le deseaba ningún mal… al menos ninguno no ocasionado por ella misma.

Al final de noviembre, Madame Pomfrey dejó salir a James de la enfermería, ordenándole que reposara mucho. Los poderes mágicos de James no habían regresado aún, y él no sabía que haría para disimularlo al regresar a clases. Remus se mostró muy preocupado al enterarse, pero James le aseguró que se trataba de un cambio transitorio y normal, sólo para tranquilizarlo porque realmente él también estaba empezando a asustarse.

Afortunadamente era sábado y aún tenían todo el fin de semana para tomar una decisión. El problema era que esa noche era la luna llena, y James aún no tenía suficientes fuerzas para ir con Remus.

Sirius había visto cómo Snape los había estado espiando durante todo el día, y pensó preocupado que tal vez podría hacer una locura por confirmar su teoría.

Esa noche, cuando Madame Pomfrey llevó a Remus al sauce boxeador, Sirius se escondió en los terrenos del colegio, vigilando por si Snape aparecía.

Efectivamente, momentos después de que Pomfrey entró por la puerta del castillo, ésta se abrió nuevamente y salió Severus Snape moviéndose sigilosamente. Estuvo rondando el sauce durante unos minutos, aparentemente sin saber cómo llegar al túnel, hasta que finalmente se decidió a intentar correr hacia las raíces del árbol, donde se veía la entrada.

Al ver la estupidez que se disponía a hacer Snape, Sirius corrió hacia él y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Estás loco? – le gritó arrojándolo al suelo.

-Imbécil. – siseó Snape mientras se ponía de pié. - ¿Qué esconden tú y tus asquerosos amigos allá adentro? – preguntó sonriendo de forma desagradable.

-Nada de tu incumbencia, _Quejicus._ – le respondió Sirius fastidiado. – Mejor vete de aquí y concéntrate en tus propios asuntos.

-No entiendo por qué pierdes tu tiempo con esos estúpidos. – dijo Snape mientras lo apuntaba con su varita. – Vienes de una familia de sangre pura y tienes el poder para luchar por nuestra causa.

Snape había tocado el punto más sensible de Sirius, a quien las simples palabras 'sangre pura' viniendo de alguien como él le ponían la piel de gallina.

-No deberías seguir perdiendo tu tiempo. Menos aún sabiendo que a partir del próximo verano pasaras a formar parte de las filas del Seños Oscuro. Como yo. – agregó Snape con orgullo. – Claro, eso sólo si tienes suficiente valor…

Sirius estuvo a punto de lanzarle una maldición, pero, poseído por una ira fría y calculadora, lo pensó mejor y le respondió:

-Antes muerto que siguiendo a ese loco. – el rostro de Snape se contrajo. – No sé ni para qué me molesto en detenerte. ¿Quieres saber qué escondemos allá adentro? Sólo tienes que tomar una rama lo suficientemente larga y tocar con ella ese nudo, en el tronco del sauce. Ve y echa un vistazo… si tienes suficiente valor.

Snape lo miró con odio y, pensando que Black no lo enviaría a hacer nada realmente peligroso, hizo como le decía.

- 0 -

James había visto a Sirius desaparecer desde la tarde y sospechaba qué se traía entre manos. Él también deseaba darle un buen susto a Snape, así que se dedicó a mirar desde una de las ventanas de la habitación hacia los terrenos del colegio.

La luna llena salió ofreciendo suficiente luz para que James pudiera ver cómo Snape salía del castillo y se dirigía hacia el Sauce Boxeador. Tomando eso como su señal, James se tapó con la capa de invisibilidad y salió.

Llegó a los terrenos justo a tiempo para ver cómo Snape entraba por el túnel que llevaba hacia la Casa de los Gritos sin que Sirius hiciera nada más que mirarlo y sonreír.

Corrió hacia el árbol y al llegar al lado de Sirius se quitó la capa y le gritó:

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Remus podría matarlo!

-Él se lo esta buscando sólo. Deja que se entere por su cuenta del secreto que tanta curiosidad le genera... – dijo un Sirius muy distinto del que James conocía. Habló con tono casual, sin revelar ningún tipo de sentimiento.

James descubrió asustado que Sirius no lo ayudaría a evitar la catástrofe. Sus poderes no habían regresado aún, pero tampoco era capaz de quedarse ahí parado, sin hacer nada, sabiendo que dentro de un momento la vida de alguien terminaría a manos de uno de sus mejores amigos. Imaginó el sentimiento de culpa de Remus, la reacción de Dumbledore y las consecuencias que esto traería para Sirius, y no necesitó pensar nada más para entrar en el túnel detrás de Snape.

Caminó tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas débiles y pronto alcanzó la trampilla que daba entrada a la Casa de los Gritos abierta.

Al asomar la cabeza encontró a Snape aterrorizado y agazapado contra la pared, pocos metros a su derecha, mientras frente a ellos gruñía un hombre lobo completamente transformado.

La bestia se acercó lentamente a Snape, como si acechara una presa, pero antes de que pudiera morderlo, fue golpeado en la cabeza por un jarrón que lanzó James.

Confundido y asustado, el monstruo retrocedió, dando a James tiempo para correr hacia Snape, que estaba paralizado en su sitio, y halarlo hacia la trampilla.

Antes de que pudieran alcanzarla, Remus se lanzó hacia ellos en medio de un horrible aullido.

Instintivamente, James sacó su varita y gritó:

-¡_Stupefy! ¡Confundus!_ – para su sorpresa, de la varita salieron dos rayos seguidos, que fueron a parar a la cara del hombre lobo, haciendo que se detuviera bruscamente, lo que les dio el tiempo suficiente para salir y cerrar la trampilla detrás de ellos.

Después de asegurarla con un par de hechizos más, James arrastró a Snape por el túnel y lo sacó, tirándolo al suelo a una distancia prudente del sauce boxeador, junto a donde estaba Sirius.

Sin una sola palabra, se acercó a su mejor amigo y lo tiró al suelo junto a Snape de un puñetazo en la cara, para luego entrar al castillo a grandes zancadas.

- 0 -

A la mañana siguiente, James fue a visitar a Remus a la enfermería, y se encontró con que Sirius ya estaba allí.

Remus no le hablaba a Sirius, y tampoco lo hizo James cuando pasó por su lado. Al ver a su mejor amigo tan enfadado, pero sin una pizca de remordimiento, Sirius salió de la enfermería pensando en aclarar las cosas más tarde.

-Estará en detención por lo que resta del año. – le contó Remus después de los respectivos saludos y el 'estoy bien' de costumbre. – No podrá salir a Hogsmeade, ni ver los partidos de quidditch, ni formar parte de ningún club… - Remus hizo un gesto con la mano que indicaba que la lista seguía.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Snape? – preguntó James preocupado, temiendo que le hubiera contado a alguien lo que había visto.

-Dumbledore habló con él y lo convenció de que no dijera nada sobre el asunto. Supongo que debe haberlo amenazado de alguna forma. – respondió Remus de forma tranquilizadora. – Gracias a ti no hubo consecuencias graves, James. Nunca pensé que Sirius pudiera ser tan irresponsable.

-Estaba fuera de sí. No sé qué le habrá hecho Snape, pero hizo que perdiera el control como no lo había visto nunca. – intentó defenderlo James, aunque no aprobaba más que Remus el comportamiento de su amigo.

En ese momento apareció Madame Pomfrey y sacó a James de la enfermería, alegando que Remus necesitaba descansar para que las pociones que le había dado hicieran todo su efecto.

Extremadamente cansado, tanto debido a su reciente y exitosa transformación en animago como a la falta de sueño, James salió de la enfermería aterrado, como siempre, por los profundos cortes que su amigo se había provocado en todo el cuerpo durante la noche.

"La próxima vez tendrás compañía, lo prometo." Pensó.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios.

Gracias por su apoyo.


	4. Una Blanca Navidad

_**Disclaimer: **_Sólo el argumento de esta historia me pertenece. Los personajes o lugares que reconozcan fueron creados por JK Rowling, y los derechos no sé bien a quien le pertenecen, pero creo que la idea queda clara: no gano nada.

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Una Blanca Navidad**_

Los siguientes días fueron especialmente duros para Lily. La detención de Remus en la biblioteca había terminado, quedándole a ella todo el trabajo, sin nadie que la distrajera. Se le hacían eternas las horas que tenía que pasar haciendo ese tedioso trabajo, y todo el tiempo rogaba por que al menos le permitieran tener algo de compañía.

Para su disgusto, sus deseos se cumplieron no tan satisfactoriamente, ya que un par de semanas más tarde le asignaron un nuevo compañero de detención: James Potter. Lo habían atrapado cuando, intencionalmente, había agregado un tentáculo de calamar de los pantanos a su poción contra los malos olores en clase con Slughorn.

De su caldero había empezado a salir una baba verde y corrosiva que nunca terminaba, destruyendo la mesa, varios calderos y unos documentos aparentemente importantes que el profesor tenía en un archivador cercano. Al profesor Slughorn le había parecido una gran idea enviarlo a acompañar a Lily, pensando que ella, al ser tan aplicada, lo obligaría a cumplir con su castigo como era debido.

James estaba encantado con la idea de pasar más tiempo con la pelirroja, y ella sentía que iba a enfermar.

-Vamos a dejar claras las reglas. – le dijo Lily a James el primer día de su detención. – Este será mi lado de la habitación… - dijo mientras trazaba con su varita una línea amarilla que separaba en dos la pequeña habitación atestada de libros donde tenían que trabajar. – y ese será el tuyo.

James la miró divertido y esperó a que continuara.

-No me hablarás a menos que… olvídalo: no me hablarás. Si tienes alguna duda vas con Madame Pince ¿entendido? – terminó Lily hablándole a James como si estuviera lidiando con un niño pequeño.

-¿Qué me ocurrirá si no obedezco? – preguntó James.

-Te lanzaré un maleficio. – respondió Lily como si fuera lo más normal. James sonrió con suficiencia.

-No eres la única que tiene una varita, ¿sabías? – comentó él casualmente.

-¡_Expelliarmus! – _exclamó Lily tomando fuera de guardia a James, quien perdió su varita_._

-¡Entrégamela! – exigió James sintiendo cómo su cara enrojecía tanto de rabia como de vergüenza. - ¡Entrégamela ahora mismo!

-No estás en posición de ordenarme nada. – le espetó Lily alegre de su triunfo.

-¡Te dijo que me la des!

-Si no, ¿qué me harás? ¿Vas a golpearme? ¿Golpearías a una mujer? –lo retó Lily conociéndolo lo suficiente para saber que nunca se atrevería a lastimar a una chica.

James no necesitó más: se acercó a ella con brusquedad y la tomó por la muñeca de la mano que tenía su varita. La sorpresa hizo que Lily soltara su agarre, dejándola caer.

En cuanto James se agachó a recogerla, Lily le lanzó otro hechizo, haciendo que unas cadenas aparecieran alrededor los brazos y piernas del joven y lo halaran hacia la silla donde debía trabajar.

Humillado, James vio cómo Lily recogía su varita y la ponía sobre la mesa de trabajo de él, a suficiente distancia para que las cadenas no le permitieran alcanzarla.

Frustrado, James simplemente enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos, mientras esperaba que pasara el tiempo. Definitivamente éste no era su día. Primero, estaba el hecho de que él y Sirius seguían sin hablarse; él aún no le perdonaba lo que había intentado hacerle a Snape, y por consiguiente, a Remus; Sirius pensaba que James estaba haciendo todo eso más grande de lo que realmente era, así que había decidido enfadarse también. Como estaban las cosas ninguno de los dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

Por si eso fuera poco, lo habían mandado a esa tonta detención porque Slughorn no sabía apreciar una buena broma. En la opinión de James, los artículos que se habían dañado estaban viejos y necesitaban de todas formas ser reemplazados. Para terminar con su mala suerte, sus perspectivas de pasar un par de horas al lado de Lily se habían reducido a ser encadenado y humillado por ella.

No era la primera vez que Lily ganaba una de sus pequeñas peleas y eso enfadaba aún más a James. Si solamente se tratara de otra persona él podría utilizar otros trucos, lanzarle una maldición o golpearla; pero no a Lily. A ella no se atrevería a hacerle daño aunque eso le costara su dignidad cada vez. James siempre se arrepentía de no haberse defendido mejor, pero para su infortunio, sólo se le ocurrían replicas brillantes a los comentarios de la chica, o encantamientos protectores que podría haber usado, después de que todo había terminado, como ahora.

James no había notado que Lily había estado mirándolo durante un buen rato hasta que ella le dijo:

-Ponte a trabajar.

-No puedes obligarme. – respondió James harto de que le diera órdenes. Para su sorpresa, Lily sonrió.

-Cierto. Y veo que ya has tenido suficiente. – le dijo mientras hacía que las cadenas desaparecieran con un movimiento de su varita.

James la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¿Sabes que me estás dando la posibilidad de vengarme? Podrías arrepentirte. – le advirtió.

Lily rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza.

-No me harías daño. – afirmó. James abrió la boca para replicar algo, aunque fuera una mentira, pero Lily lo detuvo. – Estoy tan cansada de esto como tú. Así que por una vez comportémonos como personas civilizadas e ignoremos la presencia del otro en la habitación.

James sonrió de medio lado pensando que eso era lo más cerca que había estado de llegar a estar en 'buenos términos' con Lily. Pensó en hacer algún comentario al respecto, pero se contuvo. No iba a seguir tentando su suerte, así que se sentó y empezó a trabajar.

Después de lo que parecieron horas de trabajo, James se estiró sobre su silla pensando en tomar un descanso. Miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que solo habían pasado 20 minutos.

Se giró para ver a Lily, quien trabajaba arduamente sin notar que estaba siendo observada. Vio cómo fruncía el ceño y, después de anotar algo en un pergamino, tomaba otro libro de la pila a su lado para proceder a clasificarlo también. A pesar de que llevaban el mismo tiempo haciendo el mismo trabajo, Lily había avanzado al menos tres veces más que James.

Vio cómo Lily se retiraba de la cara un mechón de cabello que había escapado de su cola de caballo, y decidió que era tiempo de que ambos descansaran un poco.

-Lily… - llamó, pero ella ni siquiera lo miró. – ¡Lily! – Llamó nuevamente.

-Evans para ti, Potter. – le respondió ella sin siquiera interrumpir su labor. James suspiró sonoramente.

-Está bien, _Evans,_ ¿no crees que es hora de que tomemos un descanso?

Lily lo ignoró de nuevo.

James decidió ignorarla también y buscar otra manera de entretenerse, pero después de descubrir que en esa pequeña habitación solo había libros, cambió de idea y pensó en algo que seguramente llamaría su atención.

-¿Y cómo vas con la traducción de tu librito, Evans? – preguntó, aunque sabía por Remus que no habían tenido ningún avance en absoluto.

Lily finalmente dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró con seriedad.

-No te interesa.

-Si no me interesara, no estaría preguntando. – respondió James casi arrepintiéndose de haber roto la poca tranquilidad que tenían.

-Bien, entonces retiro lo dicho. Sí te interesa, pero no es tu problema.

-Podría serlo si me lo pidieras. Tal vez podría ser de alguna ayuda. – aseguró.

-¿Tu? – preguntó Lily con escepticismo.

-Sip. - respondó alegremente, disfrutando de la reacción de su compañera. - Mi padre se dedica a estudiar las civilizaciones mágicas y todo eso, así que sabe bastante sobre runas.

Lily pasó de la sorpresa a la ansiedad. No deseaba tener nada que ver con James, pero por otro lado, él podría ayudarle a entender ese maldito libro y así sabría de una vez por todas qué tenía que ver con ella esa piedra que colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Tu padre es arqueólogo? – preguntó.

-Algo así. No como los muggles. –respondió James. Al ver que Lily no le entendía, aclaró: - no es exactamente una profesión. Verás, en mi familia… bueno, nosotros no vivimos exactamente del dinero que genere el trabajo de mi padre, así que él hace lo que quiere; porque le interesa, no para ganar nada a cambio. A pesar de eso, mi padre es reconocido en el mundo mágico por haber participado en grandes descubrimientos, y frecuentemente lo visitan del Ministerio para pedirle consejo en temas relacionados a lo que tú llamas arqueología.

-¿Y le escribirías pidiéndole que nos ayudara? – preguntó Lily entre la esperanza y el disgusto de saber que estaba en las manos de la persona que detestaba.

James asintió. Lily olvidó su malestar y sonrió agradecida por la ayuda, pero después pensó que para que el padre de James les ayudara, tendría que mostrarle el libro, y ella no estaba dispuesta a compartir ese secreto con más personas, aunque no tenía ningún buen motivo para ello. Antes de que pudiera dar con alguna solución, James interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Con una condición. – dijo haciendo que la sonrisa de Lily desapareciera. – Debes decirme por qué es tan importante para ti. Sé que te gusta la clase de Runas Antiguas, pero no es suficiente motivo. Y no me vengas con que lo haces por curiosidad, porque sé que no me pedirías un favor a mí a menos que tuvieras un buen motivo.

Derrotada, Lily miró sus manos un momento mientras pensaba. No deseaba contarle nada a James, no quería tener nada que ver con él; pero era la única posibilidad que le quedaba de comprender sus sueños. Finalmente, después de pensarlo un momento, descubrió que ella realmente no tenía ningún argumento para negarse a confesar lo que le ocurría, aunque tampoco quería que fuera James quien se enterara. Decidió que le diría lo que había planeado decirle a Remus meses atrás, cuando encontraron el libro, si él se ponía a hacerle muchas preguntas.

Lentamente, retiró la runa de su cuello y, sacándola de su bolsa, se la mostró a James.

-Me gustaría saber qué quiere decir. – le dijo con sinceridad.

James la tomó entre sus dedos y la miró más de cerca con interés.

- Parece muy antigua. ¿De dónde…?

-No me preguntes. No deseo mentirte y no quiero contarte esa historia. – Lily se sorprendió a si misma siendo completamente franca con James en vez de decirle la mentira que tenía planeada.

James asintió y, tomando su varita, transmutó la pluma de Lily en una piedra increíblemente parecida a la de la runa. Luego, con el encantamiento para hacer copias con el que había molestado a Lily el día que le prestó el libro, consiguió una réplica casi exacta de la runa.

-Creo que con esto bastará. – dijo satisfecho. – Como sé que no quieres que nadie vea el libro, voy a mandarle esto a mi padre. Supongo que será suficiente para que nos dé algún tipo de respuesta.

Lily le sonrió genuinamente agradecida.

Extrañada, vio como James tomaba sus cosas, se ponía de pié y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó amenazante.

-A la lechucería. – respondió James, con tono odioso, como si fuera obvio.

-Puedes enviar eso después de la detención. – le dijo Lily.

-No esperarás que siga haciendo ese tonto trabajo, ¿verdad? Lo menos que puedes hacer por mí para agradecerme mi ayuda es cubrirme por hoy, ¿no crees? – dijo James mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Espera! Acabas de convertir mi pluma en una maldita piedra. ¿Con qué se supone que debo escribir? – preguntó Lily a punto de perder el control y empezar a lanzarle a James todo lo que tenía cerca.

-No es mi problema. – le respondió James en tono fastidioso antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras él justo antes de que la silla en que había estado sentado todo ese rato se impactara en el lugar en que había estado momentos antes, haciéndose añicos.

Lily se cubrió la cara con las manos con desesperación. Instantes después la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

-Por cierto, mi Evan está ocupada haciendo una entrega, así que usaré a Argos. – anunció James antes de desaparecer nuevamente, sabiendo que la pelirroja lo hechizaría si le diera la oportunidad.

Lily se quedó en su lugar sin saber qué hacer. Primero pensó en ir a detener a James para que en vez de usar a su querida lechuza, enviara alguna de las del colegio, pero un instante después se dio cuenta de que James había nombrado su propia lechuza con una palabra que sonaba muy parecida al apellido de Lily.

-¡Maldito Potter! – exclamó recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de la habitación.

- 0 -

Afortunadamente para Lily, las vacaciones de navidad empezaron una semana después, dando fin a su detención.

Ella había decidido quedarse en el colegio para esas fechas, ya que la situación en casa con su hermana Petunia se había hecho cada vez más tensa con los años. Además, después de su última discusión con Snape sobre los amigos con quienes estaba andando últimamente, Lily no deseaba pasar el tiempo con él mientras estuviera en casa. La madre de Snape lo había obligado, en contra de sus deseos, a ir a pasar la navidad con ella, de forma que Lily estaba segura de que, si iba a casa, él la buscaría para intentar hablar.

Daphne en un principio la invitó a pasar la navidad con ella y su familia, pero finalmente resultó que su padre, con quien vivía, haría un pequeño viaje a visitar a una tía-abuela enferma, y las chicas pensaron que lo mejor sería quedarse en Hogwarts.

Al ver que sus dos amigas se quedaban, Mary, quien tenía una relación muy difícil con su madre, decidió quedarse a acompañarlas, así que pasarían esas tres semanas juntas.

Los Merodeadores, por su parte, tenían planeado desde hace mucho tiempo quedarse en el colegio, aunque Sirius y Peter harían pensar a los profesores que se iban a casa. La idea era realizar su transformación sin que nadie lo notara.

Los días transcurrieron plácidamente mientras los pocos habitantes del castillo veían caer la nieve copiosamente a través de las ventanas.

El 25 de diciembre, Lily se levantó temprano para encontrarse con un pequeño montículo de regalos a los pies de su cama.

Pasó la mañana disfrutando de los regalos con sus amigas, y después del almuerzo en un Gran Comedor ricamente decorado para la ocasión, salió a pasear por la nieve con ellas.

Entrada la tarde, después de una pequeña guerra de nieve iniciada por Mary, las tres subieron a la habitación a darse una ducha.

Lily, que fue la primera en salir, descubrió con disgusto que había dejado en el comedor el regalo de sus padres: una novela de misterio de las que le gustaban a Lupin de la que no había podido despegarse en toda la mañana. Sin pensarlo un momento, salió inmediatamente a buscarla.

La noche ya había caído cuando Lily regresaba por los corredores iluminados por antorchas. A lo lejos se oía el eco de los villancicos cantados por las armaduras que los profesores hechizaron, logrando un efecto, en conjunto con el viento frío y la luz parpadeante, bastante tétrico.

Nerviosa, apretó el paso hacia la sala común, pero un nuevo ruido la distrajo. Se detuvo un momento, antes de estar segura de que eran voces que salían de una de las aulas a su izquierda.

Movida por la curiosidad, se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta entreabierta.

-No vayas a soltarla aún, James; debe cocinarse un poco con el vapor antes de hacer contacto con el líquido. – oyó decir a la voz de Remus en tono de advertencia.

-No te preocupes, también leí muy bien las instrucciones. Esta vez no va a salir mal. – aseguró la voz de James con aire risueño.

Lily oyó las carcajadas de Remus.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó James.

-Sólo recordaba lo que ocurrió la última vez. A mí no me disgustó del todo el resultado, ¿sabes? Aunque no se quedara completamente calvo, un cabello grasoso que no se limpia con el lavado para el resto de su vida no está mal del todo. – Lily oyó como la risa de James se sumaba a la de Remus y sintió como si algo pesado la golpeara en el estómago al sospechar a qué se referían.

-Pero no tendrá comparación con ver la cabeza de _Quejicus_ completamente pelada para siempre. – agregó James aún entre risas. - Se lo merece después de lo que intentó hacer esa noche en el Sauce...

Lily no pudo soportarlo más y entró abruptamente con la intención de detenerlos.

-¡Potter…!

Se oyó el sonido de una explosión y los tres jóvenes salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones. En un instante todo se llenó de un humo blanco y Lily sintió cómo sus ojos ardían.

-¿Cómo te atreves a entrar así, Evans? ¿Acaso querías matarnos de un infarto? – oyó Lily cómo la regañaba James a través de la pantalla blanca que tenía frente a sus ojos. – Pudo pasar algo grave, ¿sabes?

-¿Acaso no te dije, James, que no soltaras las colas de alacrán hasta que no se hubieran cocinado con el vapor? ¡Mira cómo echaste todo a perder! – lo acusó Remus.

-¡No fue mi culpa! No las habría soltado si Evans, aquí presente, no hubiera entrado de esa manera sobresaltándome. – se defendió James. – ¡Al menos mírame cuando hablo de tí, Evans! – exigió de mal genio James.

-¿Cómo quieres que te mire si no veo nada a través de todo este maldito humo? – exclamó Lily.

-¿Humo? – preguntaron dos voces al unísono.

James y Remus se miraron con preocupación.

-Mírame, Lily. – imploró Remus y Lily dirigió su cabeza al sitio de donde venía la voz. Interpretando mal el movimiento, Remus respiró tranquilo. – ¡Eres muy malvada, Lily! – la reprendió. – Por un instante creímos que no podías ver. – dijo Remus. Antes de que Lily pudiera responderle nada, agregó: - Iré a buscar una poción que nos ayude a desmanchar estas paredes. Vuelvo en un momento.

Remus salió apresuradamente de la habitación dejando solos a Lily y a James.

-Por favor, dime que esta es otra de tus tontas bromas y que podré ver normalmente en un momento. – le suplicó Lily a James en cuanto comprendió que el sonido de pasos alejándose indicaba que Remus había salido.

James se pasó las manos por el cabello con preocupación.

-¿De verdad no ves nada? – le preguntó aterrorizado. Al ver que Lily empezaba a asustarse, tomó aire y propuso con más calma. – Ven. Debemos lavarte los ojos con abundante agua. Sé que el efecto que pueda tener ese vapor es transitorio, así que te esconderemos hasta que recuperes la visión.

-¿Esconderme? Voy ahora mismo a buscar al profesor Slughorn, él sabrá que hacer. – gritó Lily poniéndose de pié.

-¿Y exactamente como piensas llegar a donde él? – preguntó James con tono divertido.

Lily se quedó en su lugar paralizada.

-Tú vas a llevarme. –aseguró.

-No, no lo haré. – aseguró James por su parte. Al ver que Lily iba a volver a desesperarse, le explicó: - Estoy seguro que para pasado mañana el efecto habrá pasado. No puedo arriesgarme a que me manden a detención por esto, McGonagall me amenazó con sacarme del equipo de quidditch si me metía en más problemas debido a… un accidente que tuvimos Sirius, Remus y yo la otra noche en los terrenos. – James se refería al incidente con Snape.

A Lily, muy a su pesar, le gustaba el quidditch y deseaba que ganara su casa, así que cedió.

Después de recibir el consentimiento de su compañera, James la guió al cuarto de baños más cercano.

-Espera. Si no estoy mal estamos… - dijo Lily pensativa, siguiendo con su mente la trayectoria que había hecho sin ver con James. - ¡En los baños de hombres!

-No empieces, Evans. – la preocupación hacía que James se pusiera de mal humor. – Nadie vendrá acá hoy y precisamente a esta hora. Además no esperarías que yo me arriesgara a ser encontrado en los baños para chicas.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta, Potter! No debí confiar en ti en primer lugar.

-No tenías otra opción. – le recordó James después de haberle lavado la cara a Lily, que no podía ni siquiera abrir la llave del agua por su cuenta. – Aún no la tienes.

-Claro que la tengo. – aseguró Lily quien, guiándose por la pared, salió del baño sin ayuda. – Me quedaré aquí hasta mañana si es necesario. Hasta que alguien de confianza me encuentre y me lleve a la sala común.

-Oh, ¡vamos, Lily! Sé que no deseas ser vista así por nadie. Te conozco lo suficiente. – insistió James, no contento con la idea de dejarla sola, aunque ligeramente tentado.

-¿Crees que me conoces? – preguntó Lily desafiante.

James se pasó las manos nuevamente por el cabello. Estaba harto de discutir con ella. Además realmente estaba preocupado por su pérdida de la visión. Sabía que en algún lugar, en algún momento, había leído que esas cosas podían pasar con ciertos ingredientes de pociones y que desaparecían con el paso del tiempo, pero no se sentía ni de lejos tan seguro como había hecho que Lily pensara. ¡Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado la información! Afortunadamente, antes de responderle de mala manera, recordó lo bien que había ido la detención hace unos días, hasta que él lo había estropeado.

-¿Sabes algo? Estoy cansado de esto. Mejor guardemos silencio hasta que te lleve a un lugar seguro. – propuso.

Lily asintió y se dejó guiar por él. Aunque le costó reconocerlo, James se había portado muy bien con ella, guiándola delicadamente y avisándole con tiempo de cada escalera o giro.

Olvidando su resentimiento hacia él, Lily cometió el error de iniciar una nueva conversación.

-¿Y, cual es ese lugar seguro en el que piensas esconderme? – peguntó, por poner tema.

-Mi habitación. – respondió James con naturalidad. Lily se detuvo en seco.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡No pienso dormir contigo, pervertido! – gritó.

-¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a insinuar lo que sé que estás pensando? – le gritó James fuera de control también. – Si eso te tranquiliza, Remus estará con nosotros. Dormirás en la cama de Sirius.

-¡No! ¡Nunca! – dijo Lily en voz alta, haciendo énfasis en su decisión al negar también con la cabeza. - Daph y Mary van a preocuparse si no llego a dormir. – agregó en tono suplicante.

-Mañana, cuando todo se haya resuelto inventarás cualquier excusa. – le dijo James suavemente antes de levantarla del suelo ponerla sobre su hombro para llevarla como si se tratara de un costal.

Lily le gritó todos los insultos que conocía e incluso inventó unos cuantos, pero finalmente se rindió y dejó que la llevara.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Sé que este capítulo no aporta mucho a la historia, pero no pude evitar escribir un poco más de interacciones entre James y Lily. Además es necesario porque a partir de algo que ocurrió aquí, se desencadenan los hechos que nos llevarán al argumento principal de la hisotria.

Espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho leyendolo.


	5. Premonición

_**Disclaimer:**_Sólo el argumento de esta historia me pertenece. Los personajes o lugares que reconozcan fueron creados por JK Rowling, y los derechos no sé bien a quien le pertenecen, pero creo que la idea queda clara: no gano nada.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Premonición**_

Esa noche, al llegar a la sala común después de limpiar el desastre causado por James y Lily, Remus entró de muy mal humor a la habitación, enfadado por la actitud tan desconsiderada de los dos jóvenes, que habían desaparecido, según él, para no ayudarlo limpiar.

Al entrar, se sorprendió de encontrar a Lily sentada en _su_ cama, con expresión de querer golpear a James, mientras éste se revolcaba de risa en el suelo.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Sirius es único! – decía James mientras se sostenía el abdomen con ambas manos.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – preguntó Remus tan sorprendido y divertido por la situación, que olvidó el resentimiento contra sus compañeros. Lo sorprendía realmente encontrarse a Lily en la habitación de los chicos a tan altas horas de la noche, a solas nada menos que con James Potter, a quien decía odiar.

-No se lo digas. Nunca debí contártelo. – le dijo Lily a James con tono amenazante.

Ignorándola, James, después de calmarse un poco, le contó a Remus con voz risueña:

-Cuando dejé a Lily sobre la cama de Sirius, se levantó de ella, alegando que no quería seguir sintiendo 'ese olor' a su alrededor. Hace un momento, después de acceder a pasar la noche en tu cama, me contó que aceptó ponerse la capa de Sirius una noche. – relató James, diciendo la última parte con voz significativa.

-¡Estuve tapándome esas malditas marcas durante dos semanas enteras! – protestó Lily, quien había asumido, por el tono de voz de James, que Remus sabía sobre esa broma.

Antes de que Remus pudiera preguntar por qué Lily tenía que dormir con ellos, y más aún, en _Su_ cama, James despejó sus dudas:

-Por cierto, Lily si quedó ciega después del incidente de la poción. – dijo con tono casual.

-Al menos finge que estás preocupado, Potter. Además, ¿cuántas veces tendré que recordarte que es Evans para ti?

James descartó las palabras de Lily con un movimiento de su mano y le explicó:

-Suena demasiado parecido a mi lechuza.

-¡Desde un principio debiste escoger otro nombre para tu maldita mascota! – alegó Lily.

-Me gusta la sonoridad de la palabra. No me digas que te sentiste aludida, _Lily._ – dijo James con tono presuntuoso. – Ya querrías que se debiera a ti.

Lily, ofendida, sacó su varita y lanzó un maleficio hacia donde creía que se encontraba James, obviamente fallando. El hechizo golpeó la cama que había detrás de él, destrozando y chamuscando una de sus esquinas.

Remus, al ser golpeado por un pedazo de madera que salió volando, camino con decisión hacia Lily, mientras James reía nuevamente y le arrebató la varita al ver que estaba dispuesta a encontrar a James utilizando el método 'prueba y error'.

-¿Qué rayos…? Devuélvemela, Potter. Sólo dame una oportunidad y me aseguraré de que no estés en condiciones de pasar la noche en un lugar distinto a la enfermería. – amenazó Lily.

-Soy Remus. – le dijo con suavidad. Pensando en cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerla, le preguntó: - ¿Planeas dormir con esa ropa, Lily? Se ve algo… incómoda. Además está sucia de la poción.

Lily suspiró y se pasó las manos por las caderas, intentando recordar qué llevaba puesto ese día.

-Toma esto. – le ofreció James, que al oír a su amigo había ido a esculcar en su propio baúl.

Lily estiró las manos y James puso sobre ellas la camiseta que él mismo utilizaba para dormir en invierno, ya que por lo general prefería quedarse solo con el pantalón de su pijama. La camiseta en cuestión era grande incluso para el chico, así que Lily podría usarla sin nada más debajo y no tendría que temer que se le viera nada.

Lily palpó la camiseta con aire calculador y luego se la puso sobre los hombros para ver su longitud. Satisfecha, asintió y pidió:

-¿Podrías llevarme al baño para que pueda cambiarme, Remus?

El aludido obedeció servilmente.

Una vez Lily hubo cerrado la puerta del baño, los amigos se miraron con una sonrisa divertida.

-Por favor, dime que no planeaste esto sólo para tener a Lily en tu habitación durante una noche. Sé que Sirius va tener que pagarte esos 20 galeones que apostaron si logas mantenerla acá hasta el amanecer. – dijo Remus con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sabes que es imposible que haya planeado lo que ocurrió con esa poción. – respondió James a la defensiva. - Aunque no puedo negar que fue una grata coincidencia. Había pensado en secuestrar a Lily y amarrarla aquí durante una noche entera para ganar esa apuesta, pero parece que finalmente no va a ser necesario.

-Es una lástima, me habría gustado ver su reacción en cuanto la soltaras. Yo aposté con Peter a que tardabas más de una semana en salir de la enfermería después de ganar tu apuesta con Sirius.

-¡No puedo creer que ustedes dos estén apostando a mis espaldas! - exclamó James indignado.

-Eso mismo va a sentir Lily cuando se entere de tu pequeña apuesta con Sirius. - se defendió Remus.

-Ella no tiene por qué enterarse. Además, el hecho de que yo también lo haga no deja de hacerlo un poco bajo para ti. - dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué puedo decir? - preguntó Remus encogiéndose de hombros, en sus labios una sonrisa que reflejaba la de James. - Necesitaba un poco de dinero y pensé que lo ganaría fácilmente. Supongo que con este nuevo giro en los eventos, mi apuesta con Peter queda anulada; a fin de cuentas apostamos sobre cuánto tiempo estarías en la enfermería, nunca consideramos que pudieras no ir.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza. - ironizó James fingiendo estar un poco ofendido.

-Sabes que Lily siempre se sale con la suya si lo que se propone es lastimarte. Es como una habilidad especial de ella. Siempre he pensado que debe haber algo de masoquista en ti, si no, ¿por qué sigues metiéndote con ella, a pesar de conocer el resultado de antemano?

-Se ve muy bonita cuando se enfada. - respondió James como si eso aclarara todo.

Remus decidió dejar el tema y, con una expresión un poco más seria, comentó:

-Nunca imaginé que tú serías el primer Merodeador que se enamorara. Lo esperaba de Peter, o de mí, ¿pero tú? Me parecía casi tan poco probable como Sirius.

Sin saber que responder, James se encerró entre los doseles de su cama para ponerse el pantalón con que dormiría esa noche.

James nunca había aceptado frente a sus amigos que de verdad le gustaba Lily, aunque ellos no necesitaban palabras para estar seguros de ello. Ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de cómo había empezado. Sabía que un día había pensado que le gustaría entenderse mejor con ella, tal vez tener un par de citas, nada serio. Luego había empezado a meterse con ella, disfrutando la descarga de adrenalina que generaba en él el hacerla enfadar; adoraba que cuando estaba enfadada sólo le prestaba atención a él.

Todo había empezado cuando, a finales del año anterior, la había invitado a salir porque le parecía atractiva, pensando en que fuera solo una cita más, pero ante la negativa de la joven, y al ver cuánto la incomodaba que él insistiera, empezó a hacerlo solo para fastidiarla. A pesar de invitar a Lily frecuentemente, James no dejó de tener citas con otras chichas, cosa que contribuyó a que la pelirroja pensara que sólo estaba jugando con ella. Más tarde, justo antes de que se acabara oficialmente el escolar había descubierto que en realidad sí quería salir con ella y dejó de buscar a otras chicas, pero para ese momento, Lily ya lo odiaba con tanta intensidad que las probabilidades de arreglar las cosas parecían muy remotas.

La situación entre ellos había empeorado ese año, cuando ella, al ser prefecta, lo había metido a él y a sus amigos varias veces en problemas; debido a eso, se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible al mismo tiempo que de verdad deseaba que algún día aceptara. En realidad, él quería cambiar la forma en que eran las cosas entre ellos, pero había pasado tanto tiempo molestándola, que ya no sabía cómo cambiar su actitud. Además, ella también lo hacía enfadar a él con frecuencia, así que era imposible plantearse la idea de cambiar.

- 0 -

-¡Lily! ¡Despierta, Lily! – pedía James desesperadamente mientras sacudía a la pelirroja por los hombros con un poco más de brusquedad de la que pretendía.

Lily abrió los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, ya que, al parecer, había estado conteniendo el aliento durante el sueño.

Desorientada, intentó ver a su alrededor para ubicarse, pero solo veía blanco. Angustiada, tanto por su sueño como por su invidencia, Lily se aferró a la única cosa segura que sabía que tenía cerca, aparte de la cama y las sábanas: James.

Abrazándose contra su pecho desnudo, la chica empezó a llorar desconsolada.

James la estrechó fuertemente intentando darle algo de seguridad y la miró preocupado. Estaba terriblemente pálida, cubierta de sudor y con aspecto débil. Mechones de cabello rojo se pegaban a su cara gracias a las lágrimas, haciendo más evidente aún su palidez en contraste. Tenía los labios y las manos ligeramente morados, y se sacudía, no sólo por los sollozos, sino que tiritaba del frío. El contacto de las manos de la chica contra su pecho casi dolía, como si fueran de hielo.

Pensando que podía ser otro efecto de la poción, James miró angustiado hacia la cama de Peter, donde estaba durmiendo Remus, pero no lo encontró. "Debe estar revisando a Sirius y a Peter. ¡Maldita sea!" pensó. Sin saber realmente qué hacer, James le dio unos golpecitos que pretendían ser reconfortantes en la espalda a Lily, mientras le susurraba con voz dulce:

-Shhhh. Sólo fue un sueño. Nada más que eso… - sus palabras sí surtieron efecto en la chica, pero no el deseado.

Lily empujó a James con fuerza lejos de ella, y se movió con la intención de hacer algo, solo para tener que volver a su posición un momento después. Con evidente desesperación se pasó las manos por el cabello y se removió inquieta.

-Trae un pergamino y una pluma. – ordenó.

James la miró sin comprender, pensando que tal vez su compañera aún estaba medio dormida.

-¡De prisa! – lo apremió ella.

Pensando que era mejor seguirle la corriente, James fue a buscar lo que le pedía. Una vez junto a su cama, aprovechó para ponerse las gafas, ya que sin ellas veía todo un poco borroso. Cuando regresó, ella no le dio tiempo de decir nada y pidió:

-Quiero que copies exactamente lo que voy a dictarte. No hagas preguntas. Después habrá tiempo para hablar; pero no ahora. – olvidando que ella no podía verlo, James asintió su conformidad.

-"25 de diciembre de 1975." – empezó, pero James la interrumpió.

-Técnicamente ya es 26. –apuntó con una sonrisa desagradable. – Y no entiendo el motivo por el que quieres que escriba tu diario.

-¡Oh! ¡Cierra la boca y no lo arruines, idiota! – exclamó Lily sintiendo como parte de los recuerdos se le escapaban mientras discutía. Era como intentar sostener agua con las manos.

-Esa no es la forma de pedirme un favor. – dijo James con arrogancia.

Lily decidió no perder más tiempo discutiendo.

-Por favor no lo arruines. Te necesito. Prometo que te lo explicaré todo. – le dijo con voz suplicante.

James sabía que Lily era demasiado orgullosa para reconocer que lo necesitaba, y el tono de su voz le dejó claro que lo que le pedía era importante para ella, así que dejó de sonreír y se dispuso a escribir.

-"26 de diciembre de 1975" – le dijo para indicarle que ya había escrito y que estaba esperando que siguiera.

Lily asintió agradecida y empezó.

-"Edgar y Amelia Bones están en su casa, pasando la navidad. Todos están en la cocina, acompañando a la Sra. Bones mientras hace la cena. Hablan sobre… - Lily frunció el ceño intentando recordar. James aprovechó la pausa para coger su propia cobija y rodear con ella a la chica, que aún tiritaba de frío. Los ojos de ella volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas al recordar. – Hablan sobre la cena del Fin de Año. Piensan invitar a unos amigos. De pronto, empieza a hacer mucho frío. Sale vaho con cada respiración de los habitantes de la casa. Las luces se apagan y se oye… una maldición. Hay una luz verde y el Sr. Bones cae al suelo, frente a su hijo."

-¿Qué..? – empezó james, pero Lily levantó una mano indicándole que guardara silencio.

-"Aparece una silueta oscura, y se acerca a la Sra. Bones, que es la única iluminada por la luz de la luna a través de la ventana. Acerca su cara a la de ella y…" – Lily estalló nuevamente en sollozos y no pudo continuar.

James, comprendiendo todo, la abrazó con fuerza otra vez, dejando el pergamino con la terrible premonición a su lado. Sabiendo que sólo iba a empeorar las cosas, pero sin poder contenerse, preguntó:

-¿Le dieron el beso de la muerte? – Lily asintió, enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de él.

-¿Y estos Edgar y Amelia Bones son… Edgar, el de séptimo, el Premio Anual, y su hermanita que está en primero? – siguió aterrado. Lily asintió nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Después de un momento, Lily empezó a sentir como el pecho de James se agitaba con una risa que no sonaba. Indignada, se alejó de él lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara y le preguntó enfadada:

-¿Se puede saber por qué rayos estas sonriendo?

James la miró con sorpresa.

-¡Puedes ver! Las lágrimas deben haber contrarrestado el efecto de la poción… – exclamó aliviado. Lily no se inmutó y siguió esperando la respuesta del joven. – Lo que ocurre es que tienes una imaginación más retorcida de lo que creía. Mira que matar a los padres del pobre Edgar en tus sueños…

-No fue sólo un sueño. – le aseguró Lily con angustia. – Lo sé. No sería la primera vez que me ocurre.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Esto podría ocurrir dentro de poco. – terminó Lily la pregunta formulada por James.

-¿Podría?

-Nunca sé a ciencia cierta cuándo se trata de un sueño y cuándo es una premonición. – le explicó Lily.

-Tenemos que decírselo a alguien. – dijo James.

-¿Y qué le diremos? ¿Que un mago acompañado de un dementor van a ir a un barrio muggle a matar a dos muggles que la única relación que tienen con el mundo mágico son sus hijos que aún no han salido del colegio? Sí, suena creíble, ¡vamos! ¡No perdamos tiempo! ¿Qué te parece si se lo contamos a…. Filch? Él seguro que podrá hacer algo. – ironizó Lily con impotencia. Después, miró a James intensamente y le dijo en tono bajo. – No quiero que nadie se entere de esto.

-¿Dos personas podrían estar a punto de morir y tú vas a quedarte de brazos cruzados sabiendo que podrías evitarlo? – preguntó James con incredulidad. Luego, con evidente sarcasmo, le dijo: - Ahora entiendo por qué quedaste en Griffindor.

-¿Qué propones que hagamos? – preguntó Lily conteniendo su furia.

James se pasó las manos por el cabello con nerviosismo.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué tal si le enviamos una carta anónima al Profesor Dumbledore? Si alguien puede hacer algo, ese será él…

Lily asintió, reconociendo que no se le ocurría nada mejor.

Para cuando las primeras luces del amanecer entraron por la ventana, Lily y James habían redactado la carta y la habían guardado para enviarla más tarde. James había vuelto a dormir, después de luchar contra el sueño en un infructuoso intento de acompañar a Lily que, como siempre, se había desvelado después de su pesadilla.

Al principio James pensó en preguntarle más a la chica sobre su extraño poder, pero viendo el estadio nervioso en que se encontraba, decidió que lo último que ella necesitaba era pensar más en eso. Luego pensó en hablarle de alguna otra cosa, para distraerla, pero terminaron discutiendo, así que simplemente se sentó junto a ella en la cama de Remus, en silencio, negándose a dejarla sola.

Lily, conmovida por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo James para acompañarla, decidió fingir que se había quedado dormida, de forma que James finalmente pudo dormir un poco hacia la madrugada.

Lily pasó el resto de la noche despierta, preguntándose de vez en cuando por qué no había regresado a su cama ahora que podía. Después de darle varias vueltas al asunto concluyó, no muy convencida, que se debía a que como no podría dormir aunque fuera a su habitación, más le valía perder el tiempo donde estaba que ir a donde Daphne y Mary, que podrían despertarse y hacerle preguntas que no estaba de ánimo para responder.

De esa forma, cuando Remus llegó horas más tarde y Lily fingió que también dormía, ni sospechó el drama que se había dado unas horas antes en esa habitación.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, Lily se fue al dormitorio de las chicas y James se dirigió inmediatamente a la lechucería a enviar la carta.

- 0 -

Dos días más tarde, Lily entraba a la sala común después de una larga caminata por los terrenos del colegio con sus amigas, cuando se encontró a Sirius sentado, solo, en una mesa alejada.

Después de dejar a sus amigas en la habitación, Lily bajó nuevamente a buscar a Sirius. Lo encontró donde lo había visto minutos antes, con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana.

-¿Se puede saber dónde dejaste a tu siamés? – le preguntó Lily en tono de broma cuando se acercó.

Sirius fingió un gesto de dolor, haciéndole saber a la chica que había metido el dedo en la llaga. A pesar de todo, le respondió:

-No lo sé. No me habla mucho últimamente.

Lily lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Están peleados? ¿Ustedes dos? No creí que viviría para ver el día en que dejaran de parecer uno. – Sirius la miró por la esquina del ojo con fastidio. - ¿Puedo preguntar qué paso?

Sirius lo dudó un instante, pero luego le propuso:

-¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo? Para variar no me haría mal conversar con alguien que no me mire como si acabara de decirle a su hijo de 4 años que Santa Claus no existe.

Lily, aún mas sorprendida, asintió y se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala común seguida del chico.

Ya afuera, Lily se aventuró nuevamente a preguntar:

-¿Qué ocurrió entre tú y los otros Merodeadores?

-Hice algo terrible, Lily. – le contestó Sirius con sentimiento, mirándola como si esperara apoyo de ella. – Algo tan terrible que no creo que Remus ni James vallan a perdonármelo jamás. Pero ellos no lo entienden. Yo no tenía la intención de que ocurriera nada malo. Al contrario, quería ayudar a alguien que no se lo merecía. Pero dijo algo que me hizo perder el control y… bueno, eso fue lo que pasó: perdí el control de la situación. Si no hubiera sido por James, habría ocurrido un desastre; Remus habría terminado en Azkaban… si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Lily cada vez abría mas los ojos al ir dándose cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando Sirius.

-¿Pero… hubo algún… algún herido? – preguntó casi sin querer escuchar la respuesta.

-Gracias a James, no. – respondió Sirius. Lily podía ver la culpa en su mirada. Compadecida, le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la apretaba de forma tranquilizadora:

-No te preocupes por lo que pudo ser. No ocurrió. De lejos se nota que aprendiste tu lección. ¿De qué sirve que sigan enfadados contigo? Sólo dales tiempo para que se den cuenta de eso.

Sirius asintió y, queriendo dar por zanjado el tema, le preguntó:

-¿Te ocurre algo? Parece que llevaras años sin dormir. – Lily tuvo que contener una sonrisa irónica: realmente llevaba años sin dormir la noche entera tranquilamente, sin miedo a las pesadillas.

-No. Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada.

Sirius iba a insistir con el tema, pero Lily se le adelantó.

-¿Qué tal tu transformación?

Por un instante Sirius sintió como si su corazón se parara, pero luego recordó que ella sabía de James, así que, aliviado de tener alguien en quien confiar en esos días que sus amigos lo habían estado evitando, le sonrió. Halándola de la mano que ella aún sostenía, la metió a la primera aula vacía que encontró.

Lily lo siguió entre sorprendida por su cambio de actitud y divertida. Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta tras ellos, se giró para mirar a su compañero, pero se encontró frente a un gran perro negro lanudo que le movía la cola con aire juguetón.

-¡Dios mío! – exclamó. - ¡Qué apropiado!

El perro gruñó y le dio la espalda con aire ofendido, a lo que Lily respondió acercándose a darle palmaditas en la cabeza.

Sirius volvió a gruñir, aún haciéndose el ofendido, pero tuvo que dejarlo al encontrar extremadamente agradable que la chica lo rascara detrás de las orejas.

Después de mover la cola y sacudirse un poco, Sirius empezó a lamerle la mano a Lily, quien rió de buena gana.

-Nadie pensaría que no eres un perro. – el aseguró. Sirius ladró nuevamente, contento y, tomándola por sorpresa le lamió la cara.

Asqueada, Lily retrocedió hacia la puerta y Sirius se transformó nuevamente a su forma humana conteniendo una carcajada.

-Ahora no podrás seguir alardeándote de ser una de las pocas mujeres de nuestro año que no han sido besadas por Sirius Black. – le dijo para provocarla.

Lily sonrió y se le acercó maliciosamente, diciendo en voz baja:

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ser una de las pocas a quienes Sirius Black no ha deseado nunca es algo de lo que quiera regodearme?

Sirius, tomándosela más en serio de lo que debía, se sorprendió a sí mismo tartamudeando excusas.

-Lily yo… no es que yo no… es solo que tu no… tu eres tan seria y tan… decente que…. Además, incluso si te deseara, eres la chica de James y moriría antes que hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo. – terminó.

Lily estaba muy ocupada riéndose como para escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Olvídalo, ¿quieres? – le pidió. – Ahora, mejor explícame: ¿Por qué un perro? ¿Qué sentiste?

Sirius sonrió, ya relajado, y le respondió:

-Fue bastante doloroso. Pero mira que soy más fuerte que James; yo apenas salí esta mañana de la cueva y no estoy quejándome de no poder hacer magia, y de sentirme muy débil y todas esas cosas. – hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar que la lista seguía, pero para Lily fue evidente que estaba alardeando. Probablemente en ese momento se sentía muy mal, pero jamás lo demostraría. – Sobre lo del perro; elegí usar un pelo del perro del Tío Alphard, que me encontré ente mis ropas un día. Tal vez no estás muy familiarizada con ellos, pero los _grims_ son bastante parecidos.

-¿Esos perros negros y grandes que se dice que aparecen antes de que alguien muera? – preguntó Lily evidenciando en su voz el desprecio que sentía por todas esas creencias.

-Sí. Pensé que así, además de acompañar a… ya sabes, también podría asustar a una que otra bruja tonta y crédula.

Lily rio nuevamente.

-¿Sabes? Me agrada que tengas esta confianza en mí.

Sirius asintió demostrando que sentía lo mismo.

-No estoy acostumbrado a ser amigo de las mujeres, generalmente paso más tiempo besándolas que conversando con ellas. -exageró. - Pero es un buen cambio para variar. Me caes bien, ¿sabes? – le dijo a Lily con sinceridad.

-¿Amigo? – preguntó ella.

-Claro. No esperarías que te llamara de otra forma después de compartir contigo un secreto de este tamaño. – le respondió Sirius como explicando lo obvio.

Lily no se había planteado su relación con Sirius de esa manera. Era cierto que aquel día en la torre de astronomía él había depositado en ella una gran confianza, pero ella no esperaba que se creara un vínculo entre ellos por eso. A pesar de todo, no le desagradaba la idea de ser amiga de Sirius. Hace unos meses habría descartado la idea con fastidio, ya que lo odiaba casi tanto como a James, pero ahora veía en él a un chico noble y gracioso, que en ese momento en especial necesitaba contar con ella.

La preocupaba que los otros Merodeadores lo tuvieran marginado de esa manera, pero, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, estaban en todo su derecho. De cualquier forma ella no conocía la historia y no creía que quisiera conocerla. Estaba dispuesta a estar ahí para el chico todo cuanto él necesitara y eso era todo.

-Tengo hambre. ¿Me acompañas a las cocinas a buscar algo para comer? – le pidió Sirius a Lily al ver que el 'momento sentimental' había pasado.

Lily se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Se supone que está prohibido estar en las cocinas. Es más, se supone que no debemos saber dónde quedan. – le recordó a Sirius. Él cambió la expresión de su cara al reconocer a la Lily conservadora y fiel a las reglas que creía que era antes la chica. – Y se supone que yo soy una prefecta y no debería decir esto pero: no sé donde quedan las cocinas y me da algo de curiosidad.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y le ofreció su brazo con caballerosidad fingida.

-Entonces será un placer escoltarla hasta ellas, señorita Evans. – le dijo en tono alegre.

Lily tomó su brazo y salió del aula con él.

Después de bajar un par de pisos, Lily recordó algo y se paró en seco.

-Oye, Sirius, ¿si es seguro que caminemos por los pasillos? – el joven la miró sin comprender. – Se supone que estas pasando la navidad con tu familia, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Ah, eso! No tienes de qué preocuparte. Esta mañana le dije a McGonagall que mi situación familiar estaba muy tensa, cosa que todo el mundo sabe, y que por eso había regresado al colegio antes, para evitar problemas. Lo aceptó sin sospechar nada. – Lily lo miró levantando una ceja. – Peter le había dicho a su madre que pasaría en casa de James las primeras semanas de vacaciones, así que esta mañana ella se apareció en Hogsmeade para recogerlo y llevarlo a su casa.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo le fue a Peter con su…? – preguntó Lily, dejando insinuada la última parte de la pregunta por si alguien estaba escuchándolos.

-Bastante mejor de lo que esperábamos, la verdad. – confesó Sirius. – A pesar de todo se sentía un poco mal. Supongo que tendrá suficiente tiempo para descansar en lo que resta de vacaciones.

Así, charlando amigablemente y con los brazos aún entrelazados, Lily y Sirius se dirigieron a las cocinas, siendo vistos por unos muy molestos James y Remus que, además de estar enfadados con Sirius, no veían con buenos ojos que se acercara a la pelirroja ya que eran quienes mejor comprendían su fama de rompecorazones.

Lily pasó los siguientes dos o tres días repartiendo su tiempo entre Daphne y Mary, por un lado, y Sirius, por el otro.

Sus amigas se sorprendieron inicialmente con la repentina amistad entre Lily y Sirius, pero después tuvieron que aceptarla y terminaron incluso accediendo a pasar algo de tiempo con él. Mary, que tenía una historia pasada un poco intensa con el chico, prefería evitar esos momentos al máximo, y sus amigas no la presionaban, de forma que Lily se sentía dividida entre esas dos amistades.

Finalmente, poco antes de que terminara el año, los Merodeadores hicieron las paces y fue más difícil para Lily compartir tiempo con su nuevo amigo, ya que, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente, no toleraba a James Potter.

Él, por su parte, había recibido por fin la respuesta de su padre, pero no había encontrado el momento para decírselo a Lily sin despertar las sospechas de nadie; y no tenía deseos de poner en evidencia el secreto de la chica.

Una mañana, el 29 de diciembre, estaban los pocos estudiantes que se habían quedado en Hogwarts desayunando, cuando llegaron las lechuzas con El Profeta.

James, quien se había inscrito para recibir cada ejemplar que saliera, se levantó turbado de la mesa y se dirigió inmediatamente a la pelirroja.

-Tenemos que hablar. – le dijo con tono autoritario mientras ponía el periódico frente a ella, estropeándole todo el desayuno.

Lily lo miró enfadada por dañar sus tostadas con mermelada y regar su zumo de calabaza, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, el titular del periódico llamó su atención.

_NUEVO ATAQUE A MUGGLES_

_Anoche, 28 de diciembre, fue atacada una familia en un barrio muggle. Ambos padres fueron asesinados mientras que sus dos hijos, Amalia y Edgar Bones, estudiantes de…_

Lily no quiso terminar de leer. Sintiendo cómo le temblaban las piernas, se puso de pié lentamente y siguió a James fuera del gran comedor.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**

Sé que me tarde bastante en subir este capítulo. Lo siento mucho. Prometo que para el fin de semana subiré el próximo.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme. Este capítulo me gusta especialmente porque por fin tenemos a Sirius con su forma de animago.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Expecto Patronum

_**Disclaimer: **_Que conste que publico esto cada vez sólo porque respeto a J.K Rowling, quien creó inicialmente el mundo en el que se desarrolla mi historia. No sé a quién le pertenecen los derechos, y la verdad no me importa; mi historia no debería molestar a nadie porque no gano nada con ella más que pasar el rato, y hasta donde sé, su contenido no es, ni será ofensivo para nadie.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Expecto Patronum**_

-Es mi culpa. – dijo Lily una vez afuera del comedor. – Si sólo yo…

James negó con la cabeza y le puso una mano en el hombro con aire tranquilizador.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos. No era posible evitarlo. – le dijo con seriedad.

Lily sintió como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas y se giró bruscamente. Detestaba que la vieran llorar. No le gustaba parecer una persona débil y por eso siempre que sentía que no podía contener las lágrimas se escondía. Aparte de Daphne, la única persona que la había visto llorar era, para su desgracia, James Potter.

Él, entendiendo cómo se sentía la joven, prefirió alejarse unos pasos y esperar hasta que Lily se calmara un poco.

-Llegó la respuesta de mi padre. – anunció después de un momento, con la intención de despejar los pensamientos de Lily.

Ella se limpió los ojos rápidamente y dio la cara a James con interés.

-Aún no sabe mucho. Ha estado ocupado últimamente y no ha tenido tiempo de investigar. Me preguntó como conseguiste la runa. – le contó James. Con una sonrisa comprensiva agregó: - no espero que me lo confíes. En todo caso me parece que el tema le interesa. Esto es lo que sabemos hasta el momento: la palabra que representa tu runa es "unión". Parece que pertenece a la escritura de una cultura mágica muy antigua que habitó esta zona. Aparentemente, su estructura se basa en 5 pilares fundamentales, algo así como una 'llave' a sus conocimientos. Esos pilares son: "unión", un círculo con dos rayas; "equilibrio", cuatro rayas horizontales paralelas, unidas entre sí en diferentes lugares por líneas pequeñas y diagonales; "poder", dos líneas en zigzag que se unen en un vértice, sobre un triángulo; "protección", un círculo pequeño dentro de un cuadrado grande; y "caos", una espiral.

-¿Dio alguna idea de cómo traducir el libro? – preguntó Lily con algo de esperanzas.

-Su escritura es muy difícil de interpretar, porque es muy rica en símbolos y significados, pero hay diferentes corrientes rúnicas que se derivan de ella, de forma que los símbolos actuales podrían parecerse a los que los originaron. En pocas palabras: tenemos que buscar en todos los diccionarios de runas e ir deduciendo de dónde se derivaron para entenderlo…

-¡Lily! –gritó Sirius desde lejos. - ¡Lily! Por fin te encuentro. – le dijo una vez hubo llegado a donde sus amigos, jadeando.

Luego de analizar la situación, Sirius levantó una ceja en interrogación.

-¿Acaban de esconder sus varitas para que no supiera que estaban a punto de hechizarse? ¿O el mundo finalmente dejó de girar y ustedes decidieron llevarse bien? – preguntó divertido.

Lily iba a decirle que no había ningún motivo racional para que ellos no pudieran tener una conversación civilizada, pero un bufido de James a su lado la detuvo.

-¿Por qué te parece extraño que me lleve bien con Lily_? _Hasta ahora no he conocido a la primera mujer que realmente se resista a mis encantos. Lo que ocurre con ella es que no le gusta que nos vean llevándonos bien, porque es demasiado orgullosa para reconocer que todo este tiempo estuvo haciendo mal al rechazarme. – dijo con tono petulante.

Ahora fue el turno de Lily de bufar con desprecio.

-¿Tus encantos, Potter? A menos que para ti ser un arrogante sinvergüenza sea un encanto, no sé a qué te refieres.

James iba a replicar, pero Sirius los interrumpió.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para esto. Necesito hablar contigo, Lily.

Lily y James lo miraron con atención. Al ver que James no planeaba dejarlos solos, Sirius decidió hablar frente a él.

-Se que leíste lo del asesinato de los Bones, Lily. Me preocupa todo lo que está ocurriendo. Personas como mi familia, obsesionadas por la sangre limpia, podrían tomarla contra ti, y no me perdonaría si permitiera que algo te pasara. No quiero que camines sola por los pasillos…

-Gracias, Sirius, pero creo que sé cuidarme sola. – lo cortó Lily algo ofendida con la idea de que él la creyera tan débil.

-No, no lo sabes. – afirmó Sirius. – Muchos de ellos conocen magia negra con la que tú ni siquiera soñarías en tus peores pesadillas. – Lily y James se miraron. - Y ese no es el punto, Lily. Si los dementores se les están uniendo, eso quiere decir están organizándose. Por favor prométeme que tendrás cuidado. Que no los provocarás. Y no pongas esa cara que sé que eres muy impulsiva, si no, mira cómo maldices a James por tonterías. Por favor, Lily. No quiero pensar que tú, o tu familia podrían ser lastimados por gente como mi familia.

Lily asintió y se alejó de James y Sirius sin decir nada, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Con la mención de su familia, Lily por fin entendió el riesgo que estaba corriendo. Su situación no era tan diferente de la de los Bones. Edgar, al ser Premio Anual en vez de un 'Sangre Limpia', había ofendido a algunos Slytherin. Al principio habían sido sólo insultos, pero después, Edgar se había hecho con unos cuantos contactos importantes en el Ministerio, y cuando su futuro se había hecho más prometedor, ocurrió el ataque. Era evidente que los seguidores de Voldemort no querían ni siquiera darle la oportunidad a los Sangre Sucia de llegar lejos en el mundo mágico.

Lily era reconocida por ser buena estudiante, y, con su temperamento y sus constantes enfrentamientos con los amigos de Snape, no se extrañaría de estar en la mira de ellos. De cualquier forma esto eran solo líos entre escolares, y ella dudaba que fueran a llegar muy lejos.

Aún así, Lily pensó que necesitaba hacer algo, al menos para sentir que podía defenderse. Entonces recordó lo que había sentido en su sueño cuando había aparecido el dementor. Ese frío, esa desesperanza. Recordó cómo le había dado el beso de la muerte a la Sra. Bones y tomó una decisión.

-Voy a aprender a hacer un patronus de verdad. – dijo para sí.

- 0 -

Más tarde ese mismo día, Lily le contó a Mary y a Daphne sobre sus planes. Ambas se sorprendieron un poco, pero después se decidieron unírsele.

-No puedes hacerlo sola. - le dijo Daphne.

-Yo también vengo de una familia de muggles. No estaría de más poder defenderme un poco. A estas alturas supongo que puedo enfrentarme a un mago adulto y no salir tan mal parada, pero si han estado usando dementores… - razonó Mary.

-Además será divertido. ¿Cuándo vamos a empezar? – preguntó Daphne animada.

Lily las miró algo extrañada por sus deseos de estudiar extra. De las 3, Lily era la única buena estudiante. Mary, a pesar de ser hija de muggles, como ella, no sentía la necesidad de demostrar que podía ser tan buena como cualquier persona de sangre pura; y Daphne, a pesar de ser también muy inteligente, simplemente aplicaba la ley del menor esfuerzo: mientras lograra ganar las materias y dedicar el resto de su energía a las cosas que le interesaban, no movería un dedo de más.

-No lo sé. – respondió pensativa. – Primero tenemos que leer suficiente sobre el tema. –sus amigas suspiraron con resignación. –Y tengo que advertirles que no será fácil, chicas. Es magia avanzada. Algunos magos nunca llegan a dominarla. Además tenemos los TIMOS encima y no podemos descuidarnos en eso tampoco…

-Amiga, ¿estamos juntas en esto, o no? – preguntó Mary exasperada, mientras Daphne asentía demostrando su apoyo.

-Gracias, chicas. – respondió Lily. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Lily decidió preguntar: - ¿Les molesta si invito a Remus a participar en esto? Supongo que le interesará.

Daphne hizo mala cara, pero no se opuso. A Mary el chico le caía bien, así que tampoco se negó.

- 0 -

Durante los siguientes días, James buscó insistentemente un momento para hablar con Lily en privado sobre sus sueños, pero ella estaba evitándolo exitosamente hasta el momento.

Al principio esto molestó al chico, pero luego decidió que si Lily había sido capaz de lidiar sola con eso hasta el momento, no tenía por qué ser diferente ahora que él se había enterado. El la respetaba, sabiendo que era una bruja muy capaz, y decidió que se enteraría de más cosas si se ganaba su confianza comportándose de forma civilizada con ella, que si intentaba acorralarla e interrogarla.

Por otro lado, Dumbledore no había dado muestras de querer dirigirse a ninguno de los alumnos de quito en privado, así que James sospechaba que no había recibido la carta. Lo preocupaba pensar que el correo podría haber sido interceptado, pero al menos tenía la tranquilidad de que, al ser un mensaje anónimo, quien quiera que lo leyera no podría saber quién lo envió.

Aún así, decidió mantener un ojo sobre Lily a partir de ese momento, por si de alguna manera alguien se enteraba de que ella sabía más de lo que debía, que la chica estuviera adecuadamente protegida.

Tomar la decisión no fue la parte difícil; con Lily evitándolo era imposible estar cerca de ella. Así que después de pensarlo mucho, decidió hablarle a Sirius sobre su plan, sin darle ninguna explicación.

Afortunadamente, Sirius inmediatamente pensó que la inquietud de James por la seguridad de la pelirroja se debía a lo que sentía por ella, y a las advertencias que él mismo había estado haciendo, así que, sin pensarlo un momento se apuntó para hacer parte de la operación "Cuidar a Lily".

Sabiendo cómo James deseaba estar cerca de la chica, Sirius le prometió que encontraría la forma de hacer que los Merodeadores y Lily pasaran más tiempo juntos, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que encontrara la manera de lograr esto.

- 0 -

El comienzo del nuevo año pasó sin mayores incidentes, y dos días antes del fin de las vacaciones, las chicas se encontraban en la biblioteca sentadas junto a los Merodeadores, sorprendentemente en silencio y concentrados.

Al final habían acabado por ir los cuatro Merodeadores, ya que Remus había aceptado gustoso la propuesta de Lily; Sirius últimamente se había puesto pesado con aquello de la protección de su nueva amiga, así que ella había terminado por contarle lo que se proponía con la intensión de demostrarle que sí estaba consciente del peligro que corría. Sirius se había entusiasmado mucho con la idea y le había prometido acompañarla en su próxima sesión de estudio, aún cuando ella nunca le había pedido que fuera.

James había aparecido junto a Sirius a la siguiente ocasión, al principio para molestar a Lily, pero finalmente se interesó por el encantamiento y se propuso hacerlo. Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, él mismo había decidido hacer una especie de tregua, donde no se metía con ella durante las sesiones de estudio a menos que ella se metiera con él antes.

Peter, por su lado, había llegado de su casa convertido en una persona nueva. El éxito de su transformación en animago le había dado una seguridad en sí mismo que nunca antes había sentido, y, cuando había escuchado a sus amigos hablar de la siguiente sesión de práctica que se proponían, había preguntado tímidamente si podía acompañarlos. Todos habían aceptado con gusto, y habían aparecido con él sin avisarle a las chicas, quienes le habían dado una calurosa bienvenida.

Así se formó ese inusual grupo, que, una o dos veces a la semana le pedía prestada a McGonagall un aula vacía, para practicar lo que habían leído, naturalmente sin mucho éxito al principio. La profesora no les había creído cuando le dijeron que era para estudiar para los TIMOS, pero consciente de la presencia de los dos prefectos, había decidido concederles lo que pedían, haciéndolos a ellos responsables si algo malo ocurría.

- 0 -

Entre las clases y las prácticas del patronus, a Lily le quedaba poco tiempo para volver a su búsqueda de las runas. Cada fin de semana se quedaba hasta tarde acompañada generalmente de Remus en la biblioteca, buscando runas que se asemejaran a las que veía en el libro.

No era una labor tan difícil, el problema consistía en que a veces dos lenguajes rúnicos coincidían en un símbolo parecido con significados opuestos. Lily y Remus intentaron hacer una especie de diccionario con las posibles "traducciones para cada símbolo", pero era una tarea tediosa y por algún motivo Lily encontraba poco confiable el resultado.

Una noche, después de tomar una ducha para despejarse, Lily bajó a la sala común, donde se encontraba ya poca gente debido a la hora. Ese día le tocaba hacer la ronda nocturna de los prefectos, pero no empezaba hasta dentro de un cuarto de hora, así que pensaba hacer tiempo con sus amigas mientras llegaba el momento.

-¿Qué haces? - le preguntó a Daphne, que estaba inclinada sobre un gran libro y muy concentrada, mientras acariciaba distraídamente un gato gris que dormitaba sobre su regazo. No era típico de ella estudiar si Lily no estaba ahí para presionarla.

-Leo. - respondió Daphne vagamente sin despegar la mirada del libro.

-Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta. - ironizó Lily alejando el libro de su amiga para mirarlo. Daphne había estado comportándose de forma extraña desde el almuerzo, evitando a sus amigas y pasando las clases con la mirada perdida, seguramente fantaseando con algo. - ¿Pociones? - preguntó incrédula esquivando los manotazos de su amiga, quien intentaba desesperadamente recuperar el libro.

Daphne asintió.

-¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? Sabes que son mi fuerte.

Daphne mantuvo la mirada clavada en sus manos mientras las frotaba nerviosamente.

-No quería hacer un escándalo de esto. - susurró.

Lily iba a preguntarle de qué estaba hablando cuando el título que encabezaba la página del libro que Daphne había estado mirando llamó su atención. "Filtros de amor" decía.

-¿Daphne tu…? - Empezó Lily, pero no acabó la pregunta. Daphne generalmente era muy reservada con sus cosas, y Lily le daba su espacio, sabiendo que cuando ella lo necesitara hablaría. Aún así, nunca, hasta ese momento, se había preguntado si a su amiga le gustaba alguien y sintió un poco de remordimiento al pensar que Daphne lo estaba pasando mal al no ser correspondida. Al menos podrían acompañarla en su malestar, si Mary y ella se hubieran enterado. - ¿Quién te gusta? - preguntó por fin.

-No te preocupes, no tiene importancia. Ya voy a terminar con esto. - le aseguró Daphne incómoda.

-¿Terminar con qué? ¿Con que no te corresponda? ¿Con un filtro de amor? - le preguntó Lily en tono acusador. - ¿No crees que hay alguna otra manera de que te corresponda aparte de esa? Tu eres una chica muy linda y divertida, si él no te quiere por lo que eres, no creo que…

Daphne soltó una carcajada en la que no se detectaba nada de humor, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡No es eso! Y si no quería hablarte de esto es porque me imagino el escándalo que harás. De cualquier forma es mejor aclarar las cosas o nunca escucharé el final de esto. No buscaba un filtro de amor, buscaba el antídoto.

Lily enarcó una ceja, incitando a su amiga a continuar.

-¿Recuerdas la clase con Sl… Sl… de pciones, esta mañana? - preguntó Daphne. Lily asintió. - ¿Recuerdas que… el profesor me ordenó que probara la poción de memoria que hicieron los Merodeadores? - Lily asintió nuevamente, sospechando por donde iba la historia. - ¿recuerdas que tuvo el efecto contrario y Sl… el profesor dijo que le habían puesto demasiado ajenjo y nos quitó varios puntos porque yo no podía concentrarme? - Lily asintió por tercera vez sintiendo cómo se llenaba de ira. - Bien… creo que el problema no era el ajenjo: me dieron un maldito filtro de amor. Uno de esos que hace que te enamores de la primera persona que veas.

-¡Malditos Potter y Black! - gritó Lily furiosa. - ¡Te aseguro que en cuanto los vea haré que se arrepientan de haberse metido contigo! ¡Me aseguraré de que no queden en condiciones de hacer una poción nunca más! ¡Sirius va a…

-La pareja de Potter hoy no era Black. - Le recordó Daphne a Lily. - Era Lupin.

Lily paró en seco sus amenazas, sorprendida. Sabía que Remus hacia parte de los Merodeadores, y que a veces estaba metido en sus bromas, pero nunca cuando eran de las que tenían por víctima a alguien cercano. Aunque pensándolo bien, la relación que él tenía con Daphne la hacía una posible víctima.

Como si hubieran sido convocados en ese momento, los cuatro Merodeadores entraron a la sala común con aire alegre. Al ver la mirada de Lily, Sirius tragó saliva y preguntó con inseguridad:

-¿Pa… pasa algo?

-No tenemos nada en contra de ti ni de Pettigrew, entonces les recomiendo que suban a sus dormitorios y nos dejen aclarar las cosas a nuestra manera. - respondió amenazadoramente Lily.

Remus y James se miraron y empezaron a reír incontrolablemente.

-No era nada personal, Daph. - decía James entre risas. - No pensamos que fueras a enfadarte tanto porque agregáramos algo de amor a tu vida. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo querer a alguien? Pensamos que en el peor de los casos te le declararías y hasta podrías volverte novia suya, ¿qué podría ser tan terrible de tener novio?

-¡Todo! - exclamó Daphne furiosa.

Lily la miró sorprendida. Estaba de acuerdo en que lo que habían hecho los chicos estaba mal, pero que Daphne dijera que estaba mal tener novio sí le parecía extraño. Al ver la mirada de su amiga, Daphne, entre avergonzada y furiosa, aclaró:

-¡Tiene todo de malo si la persona de la que te enamoras es Slughorn!

Los Merodeadores rieron aún con más ganas si era posible, haciendo que Daphne subiera corriendo a su habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El gato que había estado sobre ella todo el tiempo cayó dando un bufido como protesta.

Lily también se puso de pié pensando en seguir a su amiga para consolarla, pero después pensó que antes podría vengarse de los Merodeadores por haberle hecho eso.

-De todas las personas Daphne es la más tranquila que conozco. Ella jamás se mete con nadie, incluso le ayuda a todo el que lo necesita. ¿Cómo pudieron jugarle una broma tan pesada a ella? - preguntó intentando sonar calmada. - ¿Por qué no se meten con alguien que al menos valla a defenderse?

Al ver que Lily iba a hacerles algo a sus amigos, y pensando que por una vez no había ninguna razón para que él también fuera víctima de su ira, Sirius decidió seguir su consejo y subir al dormitorio, arrastrando a Peter consigo.

Remus miró al suelo algo avergonzado, sin saber qué decir, deseando poder escapar como sus dos amigos. James, en cambio, parecía disfrutar de la furia de Lily.

-¿Alguien que pueda defenderse? ¿Estás hablando de alguien como tú? - preguntó con petulancia, ganándose, e ignorando, una mirada de advertencia de Remus, que quería decirle que dejara de provocar más a Lily. Todos sabían lo protectora que podía llegar a ser con sus amigas. - Vamos, lánzame un maleficio, esta vez sí estoy preparado. Antes me has cogido por sorpresa, pero esta vez estoy dispuesto a luchar contigo, si eso es lo que quieres.

Por una vez, James había sido capaz de responder a las amenazas de Lily como debía y no iba a detenerse. Sentía que con esta pagaría todas las veces anteriores donde se había dejado derrotar, como aquel día en la biblioteca.

Lily levantó su varita dispuesta a darle gusto. Sabía que James era muy bueno con los duelos y conocería el contramaleficio de lo que ella pudiera lanzarle. Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna forma de atacarlo que él no se esperara y encontró su solución a poner sus ojos sobre el gato de Mary, que Daphne había estado cargando minutos antes, cerca de ella. Con un movimiento fluido, que puso en guardia también a Remus, convirtió al pequeño gato en un gran tigre gris, que con un gruñido se lanzó hacia sus dos compañeros.

James y Remus, cogidos por sorpresa, reaccionaron como se los dictó su instinto: corriendo. El animal brincaba ágilmente hacia los dos jóvenes que corrían aterrorizados.

-Te pasaste esta vez, ¡Maldita sea! - le gritó James a Lily mientras saltaba detrás de una mesa, para escapar de la fiera que estaba a punto de atraparlo. - ¿Acaso quieres matarnos?

El tigre esquivó un hechizo que le lanzó Remus y saltó hacia él, dejando a James libre por un momento.

Para cuando Lily comprendió que tal vez la situación se le había salido de las manos, James había corrido a su lado e intentaba, infructuosamente, atar al felino con cuerdas mágicas. El problema estribaba en que, como el gato de Mary había sido hechizado en incontables ocasiones, ya era experto en esquivar los hechizos de los Merodeadores.

Remus tropezó y cayó al suelo, y el tigre cayó sobre él, a punto de morderlo. En un solo instante pasaron varias cosas: Remus gritó alertando a toda la torre, el animal salió despedido contra la pared al ser golpeado por un Expelliarmus de James y Remus fue colgado fuera de su alcance por un hechizo de Lily; el que ya había usado tiempo antes con James.

James y Lily se miraron sonrientes por su victoria, para que un instante después sus caras cambiaran al ver que el animal arremetía contra ellos.

-¿Ni siquiera pensaste que también podría atacarte a ti? - gritó James mientras corría, halando a Lily de la muñeca, hacia la entrada a la sala común. Antes de que Lily encontrara una respuesta que no pusiera en evidencia su descuido, una voz salió desde las escaleras de las chicas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¡Mary! - gritaron Lily y James aterrorizados.

Mary era muy sobreprotectora con su gato, que ya había sido blanco de bromas de los chicos y pequeños 'juegos' de Lily.

Desesperados James y Lily lanzaron, a la vez, el hechizo que devolvería al gato a su forma original, obteniendo doble efecto y dejando en el lugar donde había estado el gran tigre a un gatito recién nacido maullando con desamparo.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo para corregirlo, apareció Mary por las escaleras y sólo fue necesario un instante para que comprendiera la situación.

-¡¿Qué le hicieron esta vez a mi pobre Schatzi?! - gritó. - ¡Ha pasado por colores que ni siquiera sé cómo se llaman, ha tenido 5 patas, se ha convertido en perro y pasó una semana dentro de un tanque de agua pensando que era un pez después de tu pequeño experimento con las agallas, Lily!

James, sin querer meterse en más problemas, tomó a Lily nuevamente por la muñeca y la arrastró fuera de la sala común, dejándole a Remus el problema de lidiar con Mary.

- 0 -

-Supongo que estamos a mano. - comentó James una vez fuera del alcance de su compañera. Lily lo miró sin comprender, pero en ese momento oyeron pasos y James empezó a correr nuevamente. Entro por un pasadizo que Lily no conocía y terminaron en el aula donde generalmente practicaban sus patronus.

-Quiero decir que nosotros nos pasamos con Daphne y tú te pasaste con nosotros. - explicó James respirando agitadamente mientras cerraba la puerta del salón.

Lily sonrió y asintió.

-Lo de Daph no hubiera sido tan terrible si se hubiera enamorado de cualquier otro.

James soltó una carcajada que fue callada inmediatamente por Lily, que le tapó la boca con la mano. James intentó liberarse, pero Lily no lo soltaba así que finalmente optó por lamerla.

-¡Puah! Ahora tendré que usar una poción desinfectante, o podrías contagiarme alguna enfermedad. - se quejó Lily. James se encogió de hombros y retomó el tema.

-De cualquier forma no puedes negar que lo de Slughorn es gracioso. - dijo riendo esta vez mas discretamente. Lily tuvo que reconocer que estaba de acuerdo. - Y la idea del tigre fue grandiosa. - agregó James. - Con sus defectos, pero pudiste vencernos a Remus y a mí a la vez, y eso no es algo que se logre fácilmente.

Aunque petulante, la voz de James también denotaba reconocimiento. Era cierto que la idea de Lily había sido ingeniosa y James pensó que, si se tratara de un duelo de verdad, Lily sabría defenderse mejor de lo que Sirius creía.

Lily y James siguieron hablando alegremente, llevándose bien por primera vez, hasta que Lily miró su reloj y vio que se le había hecho tarde para la ronda.

-Es hora de que vayas a la sala común, Potter. Mary ya debe haber terminado con Remus y para este momento estará tan cansada que dejara su venganza con nosotros para mañana. - dijo. Después de pensarlo un momento le ofreció: - si quieres te acompaño. Así si nos atrapan inventaremos cualquier excusa para que no te pongan en detención.

James negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa agradecida.

-No me llamarían Merodeador si no pudiera llegar a mi sala común sin problemas. Tú ya vas tarde a tu ronda. Supongo que aquí nos despedimos, que pases una buena noche, Lily. - le dijo, y salió por la puerta sin esperar a que Lily lo siguiera.

-Buenas noches para ti, James. - respondió Lily cuando James hubo salido.

Ella se dispuso a hacer lo mismo pero, al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo y miró el aula un momento más. Sin pensar lo que iba a hacer, Lily levantó su varita y exclamó:

-¡Expecto Patronum! - una pequeña nube plateada salió de su varita y empezó a crecer y tomar forma. Lily sonrió triunfante por un momento, pero luego su sonrisa desapareció.

-¡Maldita Sea! - exclamó con sentimiento al ver frente a ella una hermosa cierva plateada.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**

Ya tengo parte del siguiente capítulo escrita, así que espero no tardarme en subirla.

Yo sé que el argumento de la historia no ha avanzado mucho por el momento, pero es que no puedo evitar aprovechar esta etapa que es más tranquila para inventar situaciones que, al menos yo, considero divertidas. Ya me dirán ustedes si al menos les sacaron una pequeña sonrisa.

En el próximo capítulo conoceremos a Charlus Potter. Ojalá les guste.

No olviden que sus REVIEWS son la razón por la que sigo publicando.


End file.
